The Mummy
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Timothy has blamed the death of his sister on himself for 3 years now. He has despised Egypt but when Evelyn saves his life he has to return to Hamunaptra. But what happens when they arrive and when he finds out his sister has been alive with the Medjai?
1. Opening

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**Thebes, City of the Living**…crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the first…home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest…keeper of the dead…birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.

But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself.

To resurrect Anck-su-namun…Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert…taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead…ancient burial site for the sons of the Pharaohs…and resting place for the wealth of Egypt.

For his love, Imhotep dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city…where he took to black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld…her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. Anck-su-namun's soul had come back from the dead. But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual could be completed.

Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep…he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai…the worst of all ancient curses…one so horrible it had never before been bestowed.

He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus – the undead for all of eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released…for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind…an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages…power over the sands…and the glory of invincibility.

_**The Mummy**_

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Sand and Blood**_

**Hamunaptra – 1923**

"**RICHARD MICHEAL O'CONNELL! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"**

A woman's head immediately shot up from the conversation that she and another were having as her eyes searched across the destroyed city of Hamunaptra. She recognized the voice and she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in embarrassment.

~Why?~ She asked herself. ~Why my brother?~

"RICHARD!" The voice shouted again as the figure of a man hurried out from the broken pillars and spotted her, turning towards her with a look of fear and worry on his face.

That was Rick O'Connell. He was a young man in his early 20's and was at the height of around 6 feet with short brown hair and blue eyes. Dressed in his normal attire of tan, white, and a blue bandanna around his neck, the man ran towards the woman and paused in front of her.

"Taylor," He bent over on his knees, breathing hard. "He's…he's trying to kill me."

"Yes," The woman shook her head. "I can see that."

"RICHARD!" Came the enraged voice again, closer this time. Another man turned around the corner and made his way towards the two of them as the rest of the French Foreign Legion watched in amusement, trying their best to ignore the thoughts in their stomach on what was about to happen.

The new man was around 6'3' with short, golden red hair and green eyes that seemed to be on fire as he stared at the man beside his sister. A silver, knight chess piece hung from his ear as he wore a matching outfit to Rick, only his jacket was blue and his bandanna was tied to one of his belt loops.

"Timothy Lucas Craft!" Taylor stuck herself between Rick and her brother, who slid to a halt in front of her. "Just what do you think you're doing? Is this really the time for you to be acting like this?

Taylor Craft was the only woman that had been allowed in the French Foreign Legion since many of the members were afraid of even thinking about touching her because of her older brother and Rick backed that up because the three of them had been friends since the Orphanage they grew up in together. They were good friends, but it seemed like Timothy now wanted to rip Rick's throat out, and Taylor had a pretty good reason as to why.

Though she was the elder of the two, Taylor was only 5'8' with long, golden-red hair pulled up into a bun due to the hot weather of the desert. She had rolled her tan pants above her knees and was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with her own blue bandana tied around her own belt loop like her brother's was.

"What do I think I'm doing?" The young man demanded. "Just what do you think you were doing last night? And with him?"

Taylor glanced over her shoulder at the other man. "What's wrong with him?"

Timothy's mouth dropped open. "What's wrong…" He glared at his sister now. "You slept with him, Taylor! What do you think I think is wrong with him?"

"We've known him since we've been kids, Tim. I figured you would care."

"Wouldn't care?" That just seemed to make the man even angrier. "It's because he's our friend that I didn't think he would do that! He's like our brother!"

"Trust me," Taylor gave a smirk. "I don't see him as a brother."

Rick watched as the young man shouted at his sister foe sleeping with her some more, but she didn't move once, taking it all in. That was one of the reasons that she was part of the French Legion. She could keep her cool in almost anything.

"Would you have rather it have been Beni?" Taylor demanded as the man in question walked up beside them to get into his position.

Timothy's face turned to a look of horror and he shivered before picking up his gun and mumbling under his breath. Rick gave a breath ot release as the rest of the Legionnaires ran into their places beside them and Taylor tried to ignore the feeling that she was still getting from the two men beside her. Rick kept looking nervously at Timothy and the younger brother just glared at the other man as he readied his gun for the enemy approaching on the horses.

"Look, I said I was sorry, Tim." Rick told his friend again.

"Liar," Was his reply. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't even have done it."

"I'm 25, Timothy," Taylor frowned at her brother as she lifted her own gun. "I can do whatever I want and I wasn't going to die a virgin. I honestly don't see what the problem is."

"You don't see…" Timothy gave a growl as he continued to glare at the other man. "I'm going to kill you!"

At the sound of whimpers their arguing stopped and the trio turned to watch as their Captain ran off on his horse. Beni, the man on Rick's other side, looked at him.

"You just got promoted."

Rick turned. "Timothy, you want to be Captain?"

The Craft scoffed. "Making me Captain won't keep me from killing you after the battle."

Rick gave a half-hearted laugh as he turned back to the men approaching them. "Of course it won't. Ready your positions!" He called out over the ranks as everyone readied themselves. "Steady!" He glanced at the ones around him. "You're with me on this one, right?"

"Of course." Taylor grinned, the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Yeah, yeah," Timothy assured him, finally turning his eyes to the enemy.

"Oh, your strength gives me strength." Beni replied, his voice shivering.

"Steady!" Rick called again. It was moments later that Beni tossed his own gun away and hurried after their previous Captain. The trio all watched after him before Taylor and Rick exchanged looks.

"And we hang out with that guy against because why?"

Rick shook his head before turning back and crying out another 'Steady' before a "Fire!" Guns all around the place went off and Taylor Watched as horses of the enemy went down as she loaded her gun and fired a second time. She was a fast reloader and so, almost ten shots went off from her before she had to stand up and start backing away from the enemy. Another went off before she had to block a sword with the rifle and grab another small gun from her side leg holsters and start using those.

Soon after, Rick and Timothy followed suit, keeping the women between the two of them as the trio continued backing up further into the ruined city. It wasn't very long before they came across Beni, who was heading towards an open doorway of the shattered tomb.

"Run Beni!" Rick cried. "Run! Get inside! Get inside!" And that was what Beni did, and he started to shut the door of the ruined temple behind him, leaving the trio out in the gunfire. "Hey! Don't you close that door! Don't you close that door!"

Taylor gave up running for a moment and leaned over breathing hard as Rick and Timothy tried to push it open. It didn't work. Three more men on horses rushed at them, shooting off rounds. Taylor caught them from the corner of her eye just before the shots went off and so, her body moved. She shoved Rick and Timothy out of the way and tried to run after them to get away herself but she was too slow.

"Taylor!" Timothy turned to watch the rifle shots penetrate his older sister's body fall to the sand, blood seeping around it.

Rick froze himself, but just for a moment. There was nothing that the two of them could do at the moment as the men began to fire again. They had to get out of the way if they wanted to survive. Grabbing his arm, Rick pulled Timothy away behind him as he prayed the bullets missed the two of them. They jumped over the broken statues and rick lost the last gun he had. He tried to reach for it but he had to run due to more shots so he followed after Timothy. They were quickly surrounded by six men and here caught against a dead end by the half-buried statue of Anubis. There was nowhere that the three of them could go now so instead they turned to face the men on the horses.

As their guns were lifted, Rick closed his eyes, waiting for the shots to be fired but Timothy stood there, ready to dash forward. He was going to take down as many of the men as he could, even if he was shot himself. He wasn't going to let them get away with shooting his sister.

The horses started making noises, jumping and some even knocking their riders off before they all turned and headed off into the desert again. Timothy ran forward immediately and took care of the two men that had been knocked off, but killing them brought no relief to how he felt. They had shot his sister. They had killed her just steps away from her because she has tried to move himself and Rick. If they hadn't have been standing there…if Beni had just waited a few more seconds for them to get in the door, then maybe Taylor would've have…

Rick's shouts made Timothy whip around to watch as sand, somehow, began to be tossed away at Rick. Timothy ran forward and grabbed his friend's arm, pulling him back far enough to where they stared down at some sort of face in the ground, its mouth open as it stared at the sky. It sent a freaky feeling down both men's backs.

Timothy took a final look at the creepy face in the sand before turning and heading off through the ruins again. Rick followed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to find my sister before I decide to kill you or not," Was his answer and Rick pulled a worried face.

"No!" Rick placed himself in front of the man. "You can't."

"What do you mean that I can't?" Timothy demanded. "I can't just leave her out there alone!"

"Tim," Ricked grabbed his shoulders. "Tim, you're sister, though I don't like thinking about it, your sister…going to see her body now would be no good, Timothy. I'm sorry but your sister…Taylor is…"

Timothy's head lowered. He didn't want to think it, but Rick was right. He saw his sister take the shots and if she had been all right, she would be calling for him…crawling. He didn't want to think about it. If he had been paying attention to the enemy and not the door then she wouldn't have been killed in saving him from the gunfire. If he had…

Rick felt horrible himself. Taylor and Timothy had been with him since the Orphanage in Cairo all those years ago. Just the night before he had shared a bed with her, both thinking about what could happen in the future between them after the battle for Hamunaptra was over. But now…

"Tim," Rick's voice was soft and sad. "We have to get out of here. We won't last very long alone and…" He shivered as he glanced at the face in the sand.

Timothy was silent for a moment before giving a small nod. "Yeah. Let's just…let's just get out of here."

"_**The creature remains undiscovered."**_Six men stood on a cliff, head to foot in black, watching from horseback as Timothy and Rick stumbled away from Hamunaptra on foot. They had been watching the battle the entire time. They had been watching the French Legion since they arrived the day before, making sure that they didn't find a certain someone that was buried beneath the sand.

"_And what of these two? Should we kill them?"_ One of the other men asked the one that had spoken first. It seemed that he was their leader.

The leader shook his head._ "No. the desert will kill them." _ He turned his horse. "_Let's head back home." _He went to move again but a far horse cry made him turn back around to see another cloaked rider on a white horse, heading for the deserted battleground. The Medjai shook his head. "_Ammina_." He sighed.

**She didn't know for how long she lay there, staring up at the sky, but she did know that she wouldn't last much longer. **Taylor would have gladly liked if her brother had come back to her, but she doubted that that was going to happen. Not after all this time. She was going to die here on the battlefield, just like she had feared the night before. Except this time, she didn't have Rick there beside her to cheer her up like he had been able to the night before.

Well, at least she wasn't going to die a virgin like she had feared.

But just as she felt like her last breath, the last thing that Taylor remembered was a dark headed person looked over her face, a black veil in their face.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**Oh wow! A lot more people liked the first chapter than I expected. In all the fanfictions I have read about this, the woman that got Ardeth was always Rick's sister. I figured that I'd change that a bit. Glad you all agreed and liked it, lol ;)**

**And for the ones that have come over from Van Helsing or the other stories I have, thank you so much! I'm glad that you all like them and I hope you stay around. This chapter is for you!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Welcome to the Medjai**_

"**Why does it feel like I've been shot?"**

"Because you have been. Three times, mind you. You're lucky to be alive."

Taylor's head was pounding and her body was sore all over. At the voice from her right she turned her head and opened her eyes. The tent she was in was dark, telling her that it was nightfall, but a candle lit up part of the area enough to where she could see who was there with her.

She could tell that it was a woman that was there watching over her. She looked to be young, around her age if not her brother's, at the height of 5'6' with long, wavy black hair and brown eyes and tan skin. She held tattoos of Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and Arabic letters across her face. She was dressed in long black robes with a gray sash and Taylor caught sight of the matching headdress that seemed to be tossed into a corner of the tent.

Taylor tried to sit up but the woman placed a soft hand on her shoulder and held her down with strength that she hadn't seen coming.

"Don't move. You're still badly hurt. I'm surprised that you're not dead. It seems that the bullets missed all the vital areas." The woman's voice seemed pleasant and relieved.

"Well, at least I'm still alive. I thought I was a goner." She glanced around the room. "Is my brother here? Are he and Rick safe as well?"

The woman shook her head. It was only you that I found still alive, but that doesn't mean that the two of them still aren't safe. They may have retreated with the others."

Taylor's feelings suddenly dropped. The two of them just left her there? Why? Why would they do that to her? Unless…No, she didn't want to think that way. Her brother was still alive, as was Rick. They just had to be! There was no way she could ever accept anything else, and yet…

"Forgive my saying," the woman's voice was full of curiosity, but with caution at the same time. "But it is not often that you see a woman in battle. And never with a large group of men. May I inquire as to why you were there with them and not at home with the other females of your family?"

Taylor looked at the young woman with a raised eyebrow for a moment. "You don't exactly get out much, do you?" The Arabian woman turned her head with a light blush of embarrassment and Taylor chuckled, patting her knee. "Don't worry. I'm not exactly what you would call a 'normal woman'. I despise just sitting around while my brother and Rick go off to battle and so, I joined them. It took a long while, but finally the General had to give in; especially after all that I did to his men. I'm one of the best out there, including over men and I'm damn proud of it!"

The woman looked back at her, excitement in her eyes. "They let you fight with the men? You don't sneak onto the fields?"

"Nope. Not anymore. They men on my side know not to touch me; and not just because of my brother protecting me. And they all would beat the hell out of the enemy ever harder if they touched me, so I'm in a pretty good place." Her smile then fell. "Or, at least, I was."

The woman was silent for a moment, a sad look on her face before a grin popped back out. "Well, it seems that I'm not the only woman that as achieved honor in battle. I am glad."

Taylor raised another eyebrow. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are in the Sahara desert, not too far off from Hamunaptra still. After the battle, I found you still alive and brought you here to my people, though I must warn you, not very many men like the thought of outsiders so you must do best to hold your tongue when outside this tent."

Taylor could understand that. These were different people. She just wondered how long it would take before her mouth decided to run off on its own like it normally did.

"You said that you are a warrior as well. Just…what exactly are you people?"

"We are the Me-"

"'Ammina!" A strict, deep voice made both women jump and turn to the man that they hadn't noticed standing in the entrance of the tent.

~Not bad~ Taylor couldn't help but think to herself with a small smirk that she covered with her hand.

This man had an unmistakable resemblance to the woman before her so there was no way they couldn't be related. They looked close enough to be twins, believe it or not. At 6'1', he was dressed in the black robes and grey sash, though his headdress was still on his head. He held a short, black mustache and beard that matched his long hair. He had matching tattoos on his face like the woman but his face was set hard.

The woman, now known as Ammina, stood and began to speak in Arabic. Taylor didn't know too much of the language, but there were a few words that she could make out enough to know that they were arguing, and it was about her.

"I am sitting right here, you know." She finally decided to bring the arguing to a stop as the siblings looked ready to rip each other's throats out. They both looked at the wounded woman lying on the ground. "I would like to thank you for saving me," She bowed her head as best as she could from the position she was in. "I'm sure I would have died if not for it so, when I am able to move again, if there's any way that I can repay you, I will gladly do so."

Ammina shot the man beside her a smug look before kneeling beside the other woman again. "Please, it was no harm at all. I was already there."

"Which is why you're in trouble." The man sighed through clenched teeth. "The elders do not dislike you wanting to be a warrior, Ammina, but when you go against their orders they start to grow annoyed."

"I do not like just sitting in the camp." The man gave in a growl as she crossed her arms. "You and the others get to go off all the time. I have to stay here, despite being a warrior all because I am a woman. I am growing tired of it!"

The man gave another sigh, but this time it was soft. "I know." His eyes landed on Taylor as she continued to watch in amusement and they narrowed. "What were you and your people doing in Hamunaptra?"

"Is it such a hard thing to figure out?" She asked, turning her head and staring at the roof of the tent. "The men wanted to search for the gold that was told to be inside the ruins. They believed in it so much that they dragged us across the desert to find it. And according to your sister here, you know what happened next." The surprised looks on the Arabian's faces made Taylor smirk in victory; she was right. They were siblings.

"You…did not search for the treasure?" Ammina sounded confused.

Taylor shook her head. "I don't want gold or treasure. That mean's nothing to me. I was there with my brother and Rick. The two of them are my family and that is all I need. Though, I would like something to drink, if that's all right."

It took Ammina to realize what she had asked before she grabbed her headdress and shoved it back on her head to cover her face and head outside, leaving the man and Taylor alone for a moment in silence.

An awkward silence as he just stared at her with hard eyes.  
>"So, I take it that you're the older of the two?" She gave a half-chuckle that faded away uneasily. "Look, I'm sure that you don't like outsiders being in your village and I would gladly leave but I doubt that it would be a good idea to trek across the desert wounded. Give me a little time to heal and I'll be out of your hair quickly."<p>

"As my sister says," His deep voice spoke again. "You are a strange one. Not very many come here claiming that they don't want treasure, but we shall see whether or not you speak the truth."  
>"Believe it or not, pal," Taylor closed her eyes again. "It's the truth and it ain't ever gonna change."<p>

_**~I knew it from the start  
>From the first day that we met<br>I knew to take your hand  
>Was something I would not regret~<strong>_

**Taylor forgot how long she was there in the desert with the Arabians, or the 'Medjai' as she learned they liked to be called.** She hadn't really been a likeable figure in the village next to Ammina and the children. They loved her and she and the other young woman quickly became friends. She had picked up on how to talk Arabian so whenever the villagers didn't think that she could hear, she could. She just didn't let them know that. It was enjoyable to know what others think about you, even if they were insults. You could then return your own in French since they couldn't speak that themselves. It was enjoyable to Taylor to watch them wonder what she was saying when she was clearly insulting them right back. It was actually pretty nice out here in the desert, but there was only one thing annoyed her despite everything else.

Ardeth Bay; this little group of Medjai's chieftain and Ammina's older twin brother. He seemed to despise her as much as she despised him and gladly made that known. Especially when the three of them were eating dinner that night.

Ammina was gladly talking to Taylor in the English that she had learned while Ardeth just sat there in silence with that stone look on his face. The dinner was over soon and so, Taylor decided that now was better than never to bring up the conversation that they needed to have.

"Ammina, I want to thank you and your brother for taking care of me for as long as you have," She set her glass down. "Without you, I would not have survived, but I'm afraid that it's time for me to return to my brother."

Ammina's smile fell as Ardeth lifted his eyes. "What? You want to leave?"

"I'm afraid I must. It has been a long time. I miss Timothy and Rick. I want to see them again, let them know that I'm still alive."

"But how do you know that they're still alive themselves?" The woman asked.

"Well, I can't really explain it but it's a…a feeling that I have. I just know that they are, you know?"

Ammina watched her for a moment before sighing and lowering her head. "If you feel that you must, then I wish you a safe journey."

Taylor grinned and went to thank her but Ardeth's voice stopped her.

"I'm afraid that you cannot." Both women looked at him, asking the same question. "The elders have decided. You are an outsider. You either stay here with us now or we kill you when you leave."

"What?" Taylor's anger boiled. "Are you kidding me!"

"Why?" Ammina demanded.

"As it was said, she is an outsider. She already knows too much. It is an honor that they allowed her to stay and live this long." Ardeth reminded his sister. "Anyone else would have been left in the desert or killed on sight. She should be honored."

"So it's either stay here and never see my family again, or try to leave and end up dying?"

"Yes."

Taylor let out a slew of curses in French, restraining herself from jumping on the Medjai Chieftain.

"Can't you change their minds?" Ammina asked her brother and he shook his head.

"You know how the elders are, Ammina. I'm surprised that she was even given the offer. She is not one of us."

"So that just gives me the right to die, does it? Just because I'm not one of you desert people?"

"You have the choice," Ardeth told her, closing his eyes. "It is now waiting for you to choose which one to take."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Taylor sighed after a moment, glaring at the man. "I ain't dying, yet, no matter what I have to do. But get this straight. I'm not going to be one of your little service maids like the other women are around here. And I'm not going to be hiding my face behind a veil."

"You will do what you are told." The Chieftain growled.

"Ah-ah," Taylor stood to her feet. "I'm not one of you and I'm not going to act like one of you. I'm going to act like I normally do and there's nothing here that's gonna change that. If you and your little friends can't handle that then you can let me go anytime that you want." Ardeth saw what she was doing here and it was driving him crazy. "So, in the meantime, it looks like you're going to have two women on this little 'Medjai' thing you have, so get ready for it."

"What?" Both of them looked surprised, though Ammina was happier about it than her brother was.

"That's right. I'm a soldier. I'm not leaving that from my previous life behind, so you're gonna have to deal with it." She would not have the balls to talk to Ardeth like this if his sister wasn't here to keep him from doing anything to her. And she'd only be saying it to the other men here in French so they wouldn't understand her. "So…how do you guys use a sword?"

**LOL, I had to add that last little part about a sword. I couldn't help it.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Dominos**_

**Cairo, Egypt – Three Years Later**

**Erica's dreams were always the same. **Okay, maybe not the exact same, but pretty close enough. She was in a palace, she was pretty sure in Egypt years and years ago, watching a dance. She sat beside someone she was sure was supposed to be the Pharaoh with another young woman on her other side that looked much like her sister. Her eyes weren't on the dance, but rather glued onto the back of a man standing in front of her. Every time the Pharaoh would look away, the man would look over his shoulder with a look on his face that told Erica that the two of them weren't just friends. And they weren't. The dreams were always different; very different and showing Erica some things that she had never experienced with a man before. She had always wondered why she had them, but she never found the answers. She just now lived with it.

Erica was in the bathroom, splashing water on her face to awaken herself when loud banging came from the room outside. Fearing for her sister she hurried out just in time to watch as the library bookshelves fell like dominos, her sister standing up and looking around in horror.

"Oops." She heard.

"Evelyn," Erica shook her head. "Terence is going to be pissed."

Evelyn Carnahan was in her early 20's with long, curly brown hair and blue eyes at the height of 5'7' in her library uniform of a tan skirt and white shirt.

Erica Carnahan, the middle child of the Carnahans, wore her hair short and wore a tan skirt as well but a blue shirt, not white, instead.

"Erica, it was an accident!" Her sister tried to tell her. "I was just putting the books back when-"

"What-" They both turned to see an elderly man in a suit, walking over one of the fallen bookcases as he stared around in horror. "How c-I-H-How-Oh, look at this!" He stomped towards Evelyn. "Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

"Oh, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Erica asked, crossing her arms

He shot her a look as Evelyn mumbled her apologies.

"My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You…are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Your sister doesn't cause any problems like this! Why do I put up with you?"

"W-well, you put up with me because I can- read and write ancient Egyptian and I can-I can decipher Hieroglyphics and hieratic…and, w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why!" Evelyn shot her sister a look. "Besides Erica."

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. That's why! Allah rest their souls. Now, I don't care how long you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!"

"Don't worry," Erica told the elderly man as he turned to head back to his office. "We'll take care of it in no time." She turned to her sister. "Come on, al we have to do is call Henry and the others and we'll be fine.

"Yes," Evelyn nodded. She still looked down(who wouldn't after that) and Erika went to say something else when there was a loud clank from the back rooms where all the statues and whatnot are at.

"Who else is here?" Erica asked her sister.

"No one; just us." Was her answer as they moved towards the room.

"Hello?" Erica called out as her sister grabbed one of the burning torches. There was thud and it resulted in a creepy feeling in both women as they paced forward into the room.

"Abdul?" Evelyn called out. "Mohammed? Bob?" There was another thud behind them, from one of the Sarcophagus' and so they turned to that. Evelyn moved forward and leaned over to look inside when a mummy popped up. Both sisters let out a scream but Erica's turned to laughter at the sight of their older brother, Jonathan.

At the height of 5'10', he was a tall, thin men with blue eyes and brown hair. He was dressed in his cream-colored jacket and shirt with a set of matching pants, and a tie as he sat up, laughing as well.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Evelyn demanded, glaring as Jonathan and Erica exchanged high-fives; both were still laughing.

"Of course I do!" Jonathan assured their youngest sibling as she set the torch up. "But sometimes I'd rather like to join them."

Evelyn began to shove the mummy back down. "Well, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours. Now get out!"

"My dear, youngest sweet baby sister," Erica couldn't help but roll her eyes as their brother tried to get out of the coffin and almost fell. Drunk again. "I'll have you…know…that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

"'High note'? Ha! Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you." Evelyn told him.

"Why? What happened?" He looked at Erica.

"Dear baby sister decided to play dominos with the bookshelves." Jonathan looked at his sisters before giving out a large laugh.

"Oh, you two!" Evelyn turned and sat down at the feet of one of the statues. "The Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field."

"I still don't see why you wish to join," Erica told her sister as Jonathan sat beside her. "They're just a bunch of old farts that think they know everything."

"But they're the biggest group that revolves around Egypt! They've deciphered the hieroglyphics that reveal where the book of Amun-Ra is and…and I'm just not…" Her voice faltered as she lowered her head.

The two siblings shared a look before looking back at their sister.

"You'll always have us, old mum," Jonathan told her. Evelyn looked at her siblings before smiling, her mood instantly lifting. "Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." He stood and moved back to the coffin, looking through the bones for everything.

Evelyn frowned. "Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and…" Her voice halted as Jonathan held a little box in front of her. Erica moved closer to get a better look. "Sell for you…" He took it from him. "Where did you get this?"

"In a dig down in Thebes," Jonathan told her. Erica raised her eyebrow. Being around Jonathan for as long as she had been, she knew when he was lying. She was still surprised that Evelyn didn't know when he would be. ~I wonder where he really got it!~ She gave herself a silent giggle. "My whole live I've never found anything, Evy. Please, tell me I've found something."

Evy did something and the small box popped open, revealing a folded up piece of paper inside of it. "Jonathan," Evy grinned, excitement pouring off of her.

"Yes?"

"I think you've found something."

Erica gave a sigh as she turned from her siblings. "Here we go again."

_**~I was caught up in the moment**_

_**We were alone and you seemed to harness the light**_

_**Even though I felt cold inside**_

_**When you told me it would be alright**_

_**I had given up control and**_

_**I didn't focus hard enough to see the warning signs**_

_**Your heart is serpentine~**_

"**You see the cartouche there,"** Evelyn sounded excited as the siblings all stood there in Terence's office. Erica had contacted Henry and his men and they were setting the shelves back up and setting the books aside to the wall so she and her sister could take care of them later. "It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps," Terence set his eyeglass aside.

"Two questions," Jonathan spoke. "Who the hell was Seti the First and was he rich?"

"And you call yourself out brother," Erica shook her head. "Seti was a Pharaoh, Jonnie."

"He was said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all." Evy agreed with a nod.

"Good," He grinned. "That's good. I like this fellow very much."

"I've already dated the map," Evy told her boss. "It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here…" She pointed on the map as Terence picked up his magnifying glass. "Well, it's Hamunaptra."

"Dear god, don't be ridiculous." Terence replied as Erica lifted an eyebrow and Jonathan grew surprised. "We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arabian storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

"Yes, yes, I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of mummy nonsense, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed."

"Are we talking about THE Hamunaptra?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. The City of the Dead. Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"Yes, yes, i-i-in a big, underground treasure chamber."

"Heh!" Terence scoffed, gazing at the map again.

"Oh, come on. Everybody knows the story." Jon replied. "The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on the Pharaoh's command. A flick of the swith and the whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it."

"And? Even if it is real, what do you plan on doing?" Erica asked. "Going out to search for it?"

"Well…" Her siblings looked at each other for a moment, not quite sure what to say.

"As the Americans would say," Terence spoke again. "It's all fairy tales and hokum-oh my goodness!" He had moved the map a little too close to his fire and it caught. He tossed it over the desk and Erica backed up as Evy and Jonathan ran forward and tapped it out. "Look at that!" Terence sure didn't sound like it was an accident though, and she couldn't help but give a smirk. Her 'self-adopted grandfather' could not act to save his life. He had done that on purpose and they both knew it.

"You've burnt it! You've burnt off the part with the lost city!" Jonathan cried.

"It's for the best, I'm sure." Terence replied, folding his hands. "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most…have never returned."

Erica sighed and turned to leave the room. The siblings followed her and the moment the door closed, Erica turned on her brother. "So, you wanna tell us where you really found it?"

Jonathan gave his own sigh. "Why can't I ever get past you?" He asked. "You catch it every time!"

"That's because I'm your sister. Now, tell us where you really found it."

Jonathan nodded. "Better yet," He replied. "I can show you."

**Okay, maybe a little shorter than normal but it was good, right? I love Jonathan! His little mummy thing with Evy was awesome and I love being scared so I made Erica laugh at it. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**Pirates of the Caribbean 4 comes out in a week or two, so how would you guys like it if after the Mummy I continue with the Rush Siblings, hmm?**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Just Looking for a good time**_

"**You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes!"**

Evelyn was pissed as she, Erica, and Jonathan followed Gad Hassan, the Warden of Cairo Prison, through his humble abode. She was leaving Erica to stand by their brother as she refused to be near him at that moment.

"Yeah, well, I was mistaken." He replied.

"You lied to me." She snarled, leaning forward to glare at him past their sister.

"I lie to everybody." Jonathan told her. "What makes you so special?"

"I am your sister."

"Well that just makes you more gullible."

"You don't lie to Erica."

Yes, well, that's because she scares me."

Erica gave a laugh but Evelyn didn't find it funny. "Jonathan, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah!"

"Picked his pocket, actually," He tried to turn his sisters around to leave but Erica had a good grip on his arm and didn't let him.

"Stop being such a scardy-cat, Jon." She told him.

"What exactly is this man in prison for?" Evelyn asked as they paused before the bars.

"Well, this I do not know," Gad replied. "But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself." He shouted of in Arabian.

"And?" Erica asked.

"He said they were just looking for a good time." He answered her.

Then the door flung open and two men in uniform drug out a long haired, messy prisoner and shoved him against the bars before hitting him and making him go to his knees.

"Th-This is the man that you stole it from?" Evelyn asked as Jonathan began to grow worried. Erica was grinning like a lunatic as she watched her brother.

"Yes, exactly." He answered her. "So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin-"

The man cut him off. "Who are you?" His eyes then landed on the sisters. "And who are the broads?" The man asked.

"'Broads'?" Evelyn didn't sound too pleased as her sister hid her laughter.

"American," Erica grinned, giggling. ~Hard to say that he's not good looking even if he is messy~ "Not bad, Jonathan. Not bad at all."

Jonathan gave his sister a look as the American grinned.

"Well," Jonathan replied. "I-I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word. And these are my sisters, Evy and Erica."

"Hello!" The elder continued to smile as Evy gave a not so happy 'How do you do?'

The American grinned at Erica again before looking at Evy with a frown. "Oh, well. Guess she's not a total loss."

Erica slapped a hand over her face as a fit of giggles burst out at the expense of her sister as Evy took a step forward.

"I beg your pardon."

Erica went to say something but she caught sight of a dark figure in the cell still behind the three other men. It just stared out at the three of them before hands reached out of the darkness and grabbed the two guards, dragging them both back into the cell and the door slammed shut. Screams could be heard with an evil laughter behind them.

"It's Timothy! He's awakened! Some one help Runal and Gurel!" The Warden screamed, running off.

The three siblings exchanged looks. "Who was that?" Erica asked.

The American looked at her for a moment before answering. "That's just Timothy. Don't pay any attention to him."

"Right, don't pay any attention to the man that's making prison guards squeal like a bunch of pigs." Erica crossed her arms, still laughing at the sounds coming from behind the closed door.

"Ask him about the box," Jonathan urged Evy.

Evy turned to the American and began to talk. "We've found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

"No." The American shook his head.

"No," Evy's smile fell.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." He sighed.

"H-how do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Evy asked as Jonathan glanced around them in worry of someone overhearing them.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." The American answered him.

"But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?" Jonathan asked, leaning down to get level with the American.

"You know," The American lifted a finger and pointed at him. "Do I know you?"

Jonathan began to laugh. "No, no. I've just got one of those faces."

The American, realization on his face, whipped his fist forward, knocking Jonathan in the face and to the ground he fell.

"Oh, bloody good shot!" Erika laughed. The man grinned at her again as she knelt down to make sure her brother was okay and Evy stepped right over him.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Evy asked.

The man smiled some more at Evy taking interest. "Yeah, I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"No, I didn't mean that-"

"I know what you meant I was there. Seti's place. City of the Dead."

"Could you tell me how to get there?" Evy stammered as Erica stood up. He looked at her like she was crazy as the doors behind him opened and the two guards, both looking like they had been through hell, came back outside of wobbly feet.

Erica turned back to Jonathan, rolling her eyes at her sister as she leaned forward to talk quietly to the American now. It took a few more seconds.

"Then get me the hell out of here!" The American growled as he tried to fight the guards off but two more came out from the cell and helped. "Do it, Lady!"

"Where are they taking him?" Erica demanded, jumping to her feet again as Jonathan sat up; Evy seemed shocked by something.(I wonder what ;))

"To be hanged with his friend," The Warden decided to return to them. "Apparently, they both had a very good time."

_**~I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight~**_

"**You can't just kill them!" **Erica screamed, starring down below that at the two men standing near the noose as the rest of the prison watched, shouting.

"I can," the Warden replied from his seat. "And I will."

"I will give you 100 pounds to save these men's lives." Evy decided to try.

"Ha! I will pay 100 pounds just to see them hang."

"200 pounds!"

"Proceed!"

"300 Pounds!" Evy was getting desperate as the American man they had been talking to said something to the hangman.

"Yaherman!" The Warden yelled. "Of course we do not let them go!" Erica gave a little giggle at the eye roll of the American before he got slapped in the back of the head.

"500 Pounds!" Evy finally shouted.

The Warden looked at her. "And what else. I am a very lonely man." He touched her leg. Evy went to swat his hand away but Erica moved first, hitting him in the back of the head like the Hangman had the American; she just did it harder.

~Ahh,~ She smirked to herself as the inmates all laughed and pointed at the Warden. ~The All-Mighty Gibbs slap.~

The Warden growled and then they all watched as the American fell to the ground, the rope stopping him halfway. The other American, Timothy, began to throw a fit and rushed forward but was held back by the guards holding him.

"Ha ha! His neck did not break!" The Warden laughed as Evy sat back down; Erica began to bite her nails even more, a plan expanding n her head. "Now we must watch him strangle to death."

The Prisoners began to chant 'Cut him down' in Arabic, and a plan quickly popped into Erica's face. Evelyn wasn't going to like this."

"They know the location to Hamunaptra." She told the Warden.

He looked at her with a shocked look. "You lie!"

"We would never!" Evy joined in; it seemed that she liked the idea.

"Are you telling me that these filthy, godless sons of pigs know where to find the City of the Dead?"

"Yes." Evy nodded.

"Truly?"

"Indeed." Erica agreed.

"And if you let the both of them live we will give you…10 percent."

His eyes narrowed.

"50 percent."

"20."

"40."

"30."

"25."

"Ah!" Evy pointed at the man with a grin as Erica stared at her sister in pride. "Deal!"

"She learned that from me, you know," Erica told Jonathan. He was sitting in the chair behind her, holding ice to his face.

"Yes, yes," Jonathan sighed. "I've heard that a million times already."

"Ah, cut him down!" The Warden shouted, lowering his head in his own stupidity.

The other prisoners all cheered as the American was cut down and looked up at the two sisters, Evy looking very proud of herself.

"Damn right you didn't die, Rick!" Timothy shouted, moving towards the man on the ground. "You pussy! Always having to be saved by women! Three strikes and you're out, you know."

"Hey, your sister saved you all the time!" Rick replied, standing to his feet as best he could with his hands still tied. "All more that the twice that she saved me."

Timothy looked at him like he was an idiot. "My sister was a monster so it doesn't really count. Besides, the moment your pants came off you lost all rights of calling her a monster so therefore, she's still a woman and she saved you."

Timothy had aged just about as much as Rick did, his beard longer than his though and his eyes more droopy and red, though their clothes were pretty much the same. Since the little incident in Hamunaptra three years ago, the two of them were nigh inseparable; to an extent.

_**~I'll paint it on the walls**_

_**'Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends~**_

**They waited outside the ship at Cairo, waiting for Rick and Timothy to show up. **They had learned the men's names after they(or rather, Erica) gave them some money for clothes and a hotel room for a night or two. Both Americans, both not that bad looking, and both liked to drink. Erica and Jonathan were going to get along with them just fine.

Evy was still in her skirts while Erica had changed into a pair of tan pants and a bright red, sleeveless shirt. She was not about to go traveling across the desert in a skirt, that was for sure.

"Do you really think they're going to show up?" Evy asked. Erica watched a man in a small, red fez walked past them. She knew that man; Allen Chamberlain. He was a nearby Egyptologist that she had run into on several occasions. A Fascinating man to talk to when you enjoyed the same things. Was he getting on the boat as well?

"Yes, undoubtedly," Jonathan answered his sister. "Knowing my luck. They may be cowboys, but I know the breed. His word is his word. Both of them."

"Well, personally I think both of them are filthy, rude, and complete scoundrels." Evy scowled. "I don't like any of them one bit."

Erica giggled as Rick and Timothy popped up behind her sister. "Anyone I know?" Rick knew exactly who she had been talking about.

"Well," Erica looked the two men over with a grin at their cleaned-up form. Rick was in tan and white with short, combed hair and shaved. Timothy was in matching, just no over jacket and held a little longer hair with a silver, chess-piece earring in his left ear. "As I said before; not bad at all."

Rick gave her a grin as Timothy tried to hide his own smirk. Evy looked shocked herself.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan asked, giving him a light punch to the arm.

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "Yeah, smashing." He reached into his jacket to make sure that his wallet was still there."

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner…partner."

"Really?" Timothy asked. "You did before."

"Well, technically we weren't partners then now, were we?" Erica laughed.

"That remind me. No hard feelings about the-" Rick made a motion to bring back up the punch he had given Jonathan.

The Englishman shook his head. "Oh, no, no. Happens all the time."

"I'm sure." Timothy muttered under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Mr. O'Connell," Evy decided to speak. "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of a flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you-"

"You're warning me?" Rick laughed at her. "Lady, let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believe in this so much that without orders they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt just to find that city and when we got there, all we found was sand and blood." He then grinned. "Let me get your bags."

"Yes, yes, you're right," Jonathan and Erica said from either side of their sister with smiles. "Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all."

Erica watched as Rick and Timothy walked aboard the ship as Evy took care of the Warden beside them. There was a feeling that she was getting that something happened out there in the desert that hurt the two men; was it that their whole Garrison had been killed? Or something…someone else?

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**That's my sister**_

"**I have no desire to go back to Hamunaptra, Rick." **Timothy was leaning on the rail of the ship later that night as they continued on down the Nile. He had tried not to think about his sister, but they were heading back to where he had lost her; of course Taylor would come back to his mind. "I don't want to."

"Neither do I," Rick admitted, picking his bag back up from the floorboards. "But the three of them saved our lives. We have to give them that much, at least. Maybe…Maybe we can find the time to actually make a grave for her."

Timothy sighed before standing back up straight and smiling at his friend. "I think she'd like that," He felt tears swelling up but he quickly wiped them away. "Look at this; Taylor would be laughing at me if she saw me crying." He dropped his hands and gave a bigger smile this time. "Let's go get something to drink, eh?"

"Sounds good to me." Rick agreed as the two headed towards Jonathan, Erika, and a bunch of other Americans sitting at a table, gambling.

"Without my glasses I can't see the deck to cut it, Dave." The American said. Erika rolled her eyes. Allen Chamberlin, who invited Erika to join the men in the first place due to their previous encounters was reading a book and smoking the pipe while the other three men were playing cards with the brother and sister. Bernard Burns was the man with the glasses. David Daniels was the man with the short hair, and the final one was Henderson, the blonde hair, blue eye American of the group. (now, who can tell me THAT man ain't sexy? Lol!)

"Now, now, Mr. Daniels," Erika grabbed her shot glass again and tossed it down. "Patience is a virtue."

The men all smirked. "I'm surprised that a woman like you can drink," the man replied.

"Well, living with my brother," She gave a thumb at Jonathan. "You have to learn because that's about all that he does."

"That's good though," Timothy reached down and grabbed his one drink. "Drinking is fun."

"Ah, there the two of you are. Sit down. We could use a few more players!" Jonathan grinned.

"I only gamble with my life, never my money." O'Connell replied.

Tim set the glass down again. "Gambling with cards are for pussies." Erika and Henderson both laughed.

"Never?" Daniels asked as he passed out the cards. "What if I was to bet you $500 says we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" The two American's shared a look with the other.

"Damn straight we are." Henderson grinned, looking at his hand.

"And who says we are?"

All three men pointed at Jonathan. "He does."

Erika sighed. "I tried to tell him, but it was too late." She shot her brother a look. "Perhaps gluing his mouth shut would teach him, but I doubt it."

"Well, how 'bout it?" The American asked as Rick and Timothy both glared at Jon. "Is it a bet?"

Rick and Tim shared a look before both smiled. "All right, you're on."

"What makes you so confident, sir?" Allen decided to ask.

"What makes you?"

"Well, we got us a man who's actually been there." Henderson replied. Erika raised her eyebrow as Rick hit her brother with his bag as Tim rolled his eyes. Her brother would learn sooner or later, right?

"Gentlemen, we got us a wager." Rick squeezed Jon's shoulder as a warning. "Good evening, Jonathan."

"Good night."

Erika watched the two men walk off before turning back to her brother with that look of her's before handing her brother another drink. "All right, boys. You ready to lose to a woman?"

_**~I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream.<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean.<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright.<br>So I'm breaking the habit,  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight~**_

**Evelyn jumped as Rick slammed his bag on the table.** Timothy rolled his eyes and stayed a bit away from them, staring out over the water again, just thinking but listening to them talk at the same time.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners. Why can't you be more civilized like Mr. Craft?"

"You only think he's civilized because you don't know him well enough yet." Rick replied, rolling his bag open as Tim shot him a look.

Evy pulled her glasses off, closing her book. "Um, did I miss something?" She sat up. "Are we…going into battle?"

"Lady," Rick sat down and began to work with the guns that he and Tim would be sharing. "There's something out there. Something underneath that sand."

"Yes, well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact," She replied. "A book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure."

"And what about your sister?" Tim asked her.

"I…I'm not to sure what she's doing here. She claims that she's only here to keep the two of us out of trouble but there's something in her eyes; I can see it. She's not after the treasure though, so I don't know what it is." Evy took a breath. "What do the two of you think is out there?" She began to touch some of the bullets.

"Evil." They answered together.

"The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed." Rick told her. He took the piece she was messing with.

"Oh, look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell," The woman replied as he pieced the shotgun together. "But I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried out there."

"Are you after the Book of Amun-Ra or the Book of the Dead?" Tim questioned.

"The Book of Amun-Ra," Evy replied, pleased that he knew what she was talking about. "It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom.

It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child. It's why I came here—sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?" Rick asked. "Right?"

"You both know your history." Evy grinned.

"No," Tim replied.

"We know our treasure." Rick finished, continuing his work.

"Um…by the way…" Evy sounded timid and Tim slapped a hand over his face. This was not going to be good. "Why did you kiss me?"

Rick gave a laugh. "Well, I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Ohh!" Rick turned and watched as she stormed away.

"Errr," Timothy snickered. "Wrong answer. Do not pass go. Do not collect her panties."

"What'd I say?" Rick asked him.

"You really don't know how to talk to women, do you, Rickie?" He asked as he took Evy's seat.

"You mean they don't talk like us?" Rick referred to men. "Your sister did."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Well, my sister should have been born a man so there's the answer to that question but other than that, no Rick, women in these days do not talk like men. They want to nice, sweet stuff, not the truth."

Rick sighed and shook his head. "You're sister so much easier to talk to then any of the other women we've met."

"We both also grew up with her. There was only three orphans that we're girls so she basically grew up as a boy, you know?"

Yeah, that's true. I just wish-"

There was a sudden yelp from behind a think of luggage and Rick stood up, running over to instantly pull out a small, weasel-like man. A man that infuriated Tim beyond beliefs at just the very thought of him.

"Well, if it ain't our little buddy Beni." Rick growled and held up his gun. "I think I'll kill you."

"No, please," Tim moved forward. "Let me." ~Taylor would still be alive if Beni had kept the door open for the three of them to get inside. She wouldn't have been shot if he hadn't of shut the door!~

"Think of my children." The man cried.

"You don't have any children." Rick looked at him like he was stupid.

"Someday I might."

"Shut up!" Realization dawned on Rick as Tim just glared. "So you're the one who's leading the Americans. I might have known. So what's the scam, Beni? You take them into the desert and then you leave them to rot?"

"Unfortunately, no." The small man replied. "These American's are smart. They only pay me half now and half later when I get them back to Cairo safely so this time I must go all the way."

"Them's the breaks, huh?" Rick dropped his gun and then handed the small man to Tim. "Do what you want."

"The two of you never believe in Hamunaptra," Beni said before he could exchange hands. "Why are you going back?"

A camel made a noise and they all turned to see Evy petting one. She shot rick a dirty look before stomping off.

"You see that girl?" Rick asked. "She saved my neck.

"You always did have more balls than brains." Beni smirked at Rick.

"I know," Timothy growled. "I haven't cut them off yet."

All three of them began to laugh before rick and Tim exchanged a look.

"Good bye, Beni." Rick grinned moments before Tim tossed him overboard.

"Damn, I just want to kill that bastard!" Tim growled as Rick began to roll his weapon bag back up.

"Yeah, well, maybe next time I'll…" Rick's voice faltered as he spotted the wet footprints leading down the path to the rooms. Both men could put two and two together. "Tim…grab Jonathan and Erika. We need to get off the boat."

"I hear that!" Tim agreed nodding before the two went separate ways.

_**~I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream.<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean.<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright.<br>So I'm breaking the habit,  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight~**_

"**All right," **Erika grinned to herself as she took another shot. "Are you boys ready to lose a third time?"

"That's my sister," Jonathan said both proudly and annoyed at the same time; after all, he was getting beat too and not just the Americans. "I've never seen her lose; ever."

Henderson opened his mouth with a smirk. "Why can't all women enjoy gambling like this? All the ones we known just like to watch."

"That's because their wusses and just there for the men. I can take care of myself and I love winning money, ergo, I'm just that damn cool."

They others all laughed as timothy came up behind them. "Erika, Jonathan, it's time to go."

"What are you talking about, Tim?" Jon asked. "We're just getting started!"

Timothy was going to reply but was cut off by gunfire and fire. They all instantly ducked to the floor, Henderson pulling Erika down after him, and took a careful look around and who it was that was attacking them. Tim recognized these black-cloaked men from three years ago as he and Rick left Hamunaptra.

He had to admit that he wasn't expecting to see them again; ever.

"Where's Evelyn?" Erika demanded as the American's set up the table they had been at as a shield and whipped out their own guns.

"Rick went to go get her," replied as they all stayed close to the floor of the ship.

"Jon," Erika didn't need to say more and off her brother went for their younger sister. Timothy and Erika continued to watch as the shooting went off some more. The Americans were still drinking, hootin' and hollarin' as they shot some more. "There's something wrong with you people," She decided to tell the man beside her.

Timothy raised an eyebrow. "You guys like to wear rags on your heads and we're the weird ones?"

"I am English, thank you," Erika narrowed her eyes. "And they're not called rags!"

Timothy smirked. "For not being one you do hurry to defend them." He rubbed the back of his head after she had given him the 'almighty Gibbs slap'. "All right, you're gonna have to get off the burning ship. Jump off and swim to the shore, okay?"

"What about Evelyn and Jonathan?" She asked him.

"I'll make sure that they get off safe and sound, I promise. Just trust me and jump off."

Erika nodded. "Be wanted though, if anything happens, I'll hunt you down for the rest of my life."

"Deal." Timothy watched then as the woman jumped off the side of the boat and rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He knelt there, just watching as all the righting still went on. None of the men in black seemed to even take notice of him so he just waited until O'Connell came into view, tossing Evelyn overboard not too long after her sister.

Rick went to jump in the water after the others but another figure jumped up, scaring him back as it pulled itself onto the boat. This one was different than the others, much smaller. There was only one thing that it could be, and Tim knew it. It was a woman. And it seemed like she was beating the hell out of O'Connell.

"What's wrong, Rick?" Tim decided to jump in, knocking the woman's knife from her hand and kicking her back into some of the other tables. "Can't handle a woman?"

Rick shot his friend a look. "Shut up, Tim!"

"Just hurry up and go," The man replied as the woman stood back up, hunched over and ready to pounce. She reminded Tim of a cat. "I'll take care of her."

Rick gave a nod and the woman hissed something out in Arabic, her green eyes almost like slits.

~Wait a second…~

The woman pounced. Even without a weapon, she was hard to handle. She could slip out of his grasp as they fought but in the end, he got her in the face, knocking her out after a cheap shot of pushing her back into the tables again. Tim felt that it was time to get off the ship as the rest started finally leaving, but as he went to jump, an idea struck him. If he took the woman with them he could get answers. This had to be more than just a regular raid for them to blow the ship up as well before getting everything. Something else was going on so Tim grabbed the woman and over the ship like the others they went.

The water didn't let the woman stay knocked out for too long though.

The people that had been on the boat all trudged to different sides of the water, Tim's grip on the struggling woman still tight.

"We lost everything!" Evelyn was whining. "All the tools, the equipment. All my clothes!"

Rick tossed his back on the ground, trying his hardest not to reply. "Evelyn, stop whining," Erika told her sister. "We'll get everything back, we'll just have to buy it all again. Just be glad that we're all still alive."

Evelyn went to reply but Beni began to shout out names. "Looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey Beni," Rick shouted back. "Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" The man's reaction was priceless.

Curses in Arabic brought their attention to the woman that Timothy now tossed in the sand, standing over her.

"All right now, buttercup," Timothy placed his hands on his hips as he glared down at her. "You're gonna tell us just what the hell all that was about. Why did you all attack the boat?"

Erika placed a hand over her mouth to help contain the giggles at what the woman replied in Arabic. Her head then titled. That accent. She was speaking in Arabic, but her accent wasn't. She was from somewhere else. It sounded almost American.

"If she's not going to tell us anything," Tim straightened. "Rick, give me one of your guns."

"What?" Evelyn demanded as Rick raised an eyebrow. "You can't just kill her."

"Why not? Her and her little friends were going to kill us. I say we give her back what she was giving."

"True, but even so," Jonathan agreed with his sister. "I understand if it was in the heat of battle but in the cold blood?"

"Just give me a gun, O'Connell!" Tim growled at the other American.

Rick opened his mouth to reply –

"In knew it." They all turned back to the woman in black as she pushed herself to her feet. "I knew it, but I didn't…" she shook her head. "I couldn't believe it. Rick O'Connell and Timothy Craft, right?"

They all noticed how American she sounded now and Timothy narrowed his eyes. "How do you know us?"

The woman turned her back to them, looking up at the sky. "Neither of you have even aged a day," She whispered. "Not even one change." They all watched as her hands raised and the black headdress and veil was removed from her head. Long locks of golden-red hair fell out and she turned, a hand in her hip and her green eyes glared at the two men.

Neither Tim or Rick could believe their eyes. The woman before them…this was the one that had died three years ago at Hamunaptra! This was Tim's sister! Taylor! She was still alive; but how?

While Rick and Tim basically stayed the same, Taylor had changed. She had grown thinner and stronger from just the looks of her. Her skin had a darker tan on it than it had those three years ago and there was a scar drawn from the bottom corner of her left eye to the bottom of her chin; it looked that a sword was responsible. Her annoyed look was just the same though. Just the same.

"Taylor?" Both men asked together, taking steps forward. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-" before either of them could continue, Taylor's fist connected with Tim's face and the man fell backwards, barely enough time to watch as Taylor turned on Rick, delivering the same blow.

~That's…my sister…all…right~

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be up this weekend :)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Hamunaptra**_

**Everything had been resolved. **Taylor had hit Rick and Timothy because they had left her behind those three years ago in the desert. Her anger for them doing that to her was huge, but as the three of them talked to each other all night as they headed towards a town, she seemed to understand everything and forgave them. Neither men knew that she was still alive, but she swore if they ever did that again she was going to kill them.

They were all surprised to learn, even the Carnahans, that Taylor had been made one of the Medjai and had trained and been in battles for three years, which resulted in the scar on her face. Timothy had been surprised that the people of the sand would allow a woman to join their ranks but she explained that the younger sister of the leader was also allowed to be in the ranks and that the two of them were some of the best. They had to pass a test to be allowed to join and they both did so with flying colors.

They could all tell that Taylor had grown affectionate of these Medjai and figuring that she had to live with them for three years, it's not hard to see how that happened.

(Now, here's a question, how many stories for Ardeth Bay have you read that: 1, doesn't involve the woman being Rick's sister, and 2, lived with the Medjai? I bet you can't. You see, I'm different, XXDD)

They came across a little village to buy some more things and Timothy was trying to convince his sister to get a change of clothes like Evelyn and Erika did, but she refused, keeping the Medjai robes, claiming; "After wearing them for three years, I'd feel strange in anything else." That and they were actually quite cool for traveling in the desert despite the dark color that they were.

As the brother and sister waited from everyone else to get ready to leave again, Timothy told his sister everything about what had happened with him and Rick over the three years. She almost fell on her face, laughing.

"Prison and hung, huh?" She giggled. "Man, I would have loved to see Rick struggling like that." She shook her head. "So…back to Hamunaptra, huh?"

"Yep, unfortunately." He shot her a side look. "Why did you and your companions attack us?"

Taylor shook her head again. "I'm surprised that none of the others have asked that yet." She tilted her head back to stare up at the sky. "It's some stupid legend that the Medjai believe about Hamunaptra. They're trying to keep others from going there and bringing down some ancient curse or whatever."

"And you don't believe that?" he asked his sister.

She looked at him like he was stupid. "What do you think?" Her brother chuckled. "It's just a bunch of culture crap and listening to Ardeth talk about it all the damn time was annoying as hell."

"Ardeth?" Timothy' voice suddenly grew serious. "Who's Ardeth?"

"He's the Leader of the Medjai here. His sister and I trained under him for the last three years."

"Trained, huh?" His face grew dark. Taylor stared at him for a moment before she fell back in the sand, laughing as hard as she could before pushing herself back up to her feet as Rick and the Carnahan's walked towards them with Camels.

"I see that you have not changed in three years, Timothy. And though it is as annoying as ever, I'm glad. It was…rather difficult not having you around for so long."

Tim stood up himself. "So…what now? Are you returning to the Medjai?"

Taylor gave a snort. "Are you serious?" She asked him. "Sure, it was fun and whatnot while I was there but now that I got you back I don't plan on it. I just can't run into them again while I'm out here, but then again, if we're going back to Hamunaptra I'm going to so I'll just deal with it when it comes."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I was ever to leave them, I was sentenced to be killed since I was an outsider." She told him. "But Ardeth and Ammina both knew that if I ever came across you or Rick somehow and some way, that I would leave them. It's a weird thing to talk about when he wears that damn face of stone of his; it makes me just wanna punch him in the face."

Tim gave a grin. "Don't worry; Rick and I won't let them do anything, right Rick?"

The man that was just dragged into the conversation looked confused for a second before just nodding his head. "Yeah, sure." He agreed. The Crafts laughed before grabbing their camels from their friend.

"So, since neither of the boys decided to introduce us," Erika moved her camel up beside Taylor's after they had all mounted. "The name's Erika Carnahan. This is my older brother Jonathan and our younger sister, Evelyn."

Taylor took the hand as they took off across the sand. "Taylor, Tim's older sister. And thanks for, uh, saving the two of them," She tossed a look over her shoulder. "If they had died by something that I didn't cause I would have been very unhappy."

Erika and Jonathan gave a laugh but Evelyn didn't seem to find it to be too funny. "Well, at least we have someone that can make jokes. It might make this trip a little easier." Erika told her.

"I'll try." Taylor grinned as they continued on.

"Never did like Camels," Jonathan decided to say after a while. "Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit." At that moment, the Warden decided to spit himself and Erika pulled a face as she also smirked at her brother's comment. "Disgusting."

"Well, I think they're adorable." Evelyn claimed, reaching forward to pat her's on the head. She then began to laugh as the Warden decided to start singing a song in Arabic before sitting again.

"Oh dear God," Taylor lowered her head, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Anything but this song; please."

"What's wrong with it?" Erika decided to ask.

"Do you know how many times those old men I was with would sing this song a day? You'd be annoyed with it and want to kill the man that created it as much as I do."

But of course the Warden continued singing and for days they traveled through the desert and the sand storms. Taylor was especially happy that she had decided to keep her Medjai clothes. They protected from the sand immensely. Even Rick and Tim saw it and so, they ended up wrapping their own things around their heads to keep the sand out of their face.

The night before they would reach Hamunaptra, Taylor kept watch with Rick as the others all fell asleep. They were silent, Evelyn falling asleep and leaning over on Rick until the man set her straight and Tim was, surprisingly, passed out and somehow leaning back on the camel. She was surprised that he hadn't fallen off yet. Erika was hunched over a little bit and Jonathan was trying to get to sleep. The Warden's loud snoring to the man next to him was a trouble though and so, Jonathan took his whip and whacked the snoring man with it. He then quickly acted like he was asleep again as the Warden jerked awake. Taylor rolled her eyes with a soft giggle before her eyes turned back ahead and caught sight of a group of men on horseback on a cliff above them. Her blood froze. She knew who that was.

Rick noticed her action and followed her gaze up to the men on the horses. "Are those the ones?" Taylor just nodded, unable to find her voice. Tim had told Rick what Taylor had said would happen if they ever found her again. He reached over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you, Taylor. Not again. I promise."

Taylor gave a small smile as she turned away from the men. "I know. I should stop worrying. So," She decided to change the subject. "Over three years and you still haven't found another girl, hmm? Was that one night that amazing?"

Rick grew red. "No…I mean…I…uh…what about you?" He demanded. "Three years and you still haven't found another guy?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" Taylor flushed, doing her hardest to stare ahead of them.

"What do you mean?" His smirk fell.

"Well, three years around gorgeous desert guys who train in the sun and without shirts half the time; what do you think?" She asked, blushing even darker.

Rick smiled at her now. "Which one was it?"

She scowled at him. "Like I'm going to tell you. I'll keep that to myself, thank you. Besides, it's not like we did anything. I highly doubt that he even noticed. I am an outsider to them, after all."

_**~He's all that**_

_**He's all that I wanted**_

_**He's all that I needed**_

_**He's all that I have**_

_**Baby he's all that~**_

"_**They are strong."**_ Ardeth Bay claimed, staring down at the group. But his eyes were soon caught by the figure in black. They all knew that Taylor had run off, but they didn't expect her to turn around and come right back into the desert. They all thought that she would run off and leave it behind. But with her brother being in the party, Ardeth could see why. But that didn't change the fact of what he had to do.

"_And she is with them," _The man to his right said. _"She has broken the pact. She must be killed." _Ardeth heard the breathing being sucked in from the rider on his left but he stayed silent. _"Ardeth?"_

"_We'll come to that when we do," _The man replied, turning his horse. _"Let us return."_ They all began to leave but the left rider cut in front of Ardeth, making him stop.

"Ardeth," The woman spoke in English. Being friends with Taylor taught her a little something. "You don't plan on killing her, do you?" Ardeth didn't look at his sister and just stayed silent. "You can't kill her!"

"What would you have me do, Ammina?" He growled at her; in English himself. "She knew what would happen if she left. There is nothing I can do."

"Of course she would leave for her brother. I would do the same for you if it was the other way around. You can't kill her! Please! You have to think of a way out of this."

Ardeth set his face in stone as he pulled his horse around Ammina's. "I don't know if I can."

_**~He's all that**_

_**He's all that I wanted**_

_**He's all that I needed**_

_**He's all that I have**_

_**Baby he's all that~**_

"**Great,"** Tim rolled his eyes. "More problems."

Beni and his companions joined them as the sun rose. "Good morning, my friends." The weasel called out.

"Well, if ain't the little chicken-boy." Taylor smirked, leaning forward across Tim and Rick to look at the skinny man. "I'm very surprised to see you back here."

"Taylor?" Beni suddenly looked very nervous as he pulled his camel away from them even more.

"Hey," Burns' voice carried. "Isn't that one of the ones that attacked the ship?"

"Nope, not me," Taylor grinned. "If I had been one of the ones to attack you guys you wouldn't be standing here." The laughs that Tim and the others gave made the others all very nervous as they tried to laugh it off themselves.

It didn't work very good.

"What the hell we doin'?" Dan asked, trying to break the uneasy silence.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience." Beni replied.

"Remember out bet, O'Connell," Henderson decided to remind the other American. "First one to the city, 500 cash bucks." Rick shook his head as Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"I see you haven't changed," she commented. "Poor Izzy would be ashamed. Speaking of Izzy," she stared thoughtfully up at the sky. "I wonder how he's faring with that shot in the ass. Did he ever heal fully?"

"Shot in the ass?" Erika and Jonathan both looked very interested as rick and Timothy laughed at the memory. "Where did that come from?"

"Get ready for it," Rick then said before she could answer their question.

"For what?" Evelyn asked.

"For dancing faeries and dragons," Tim snorted, resulting in his sister hitting him.

"We're about to be shown the way." Rick told her.

Taylor watched as the sun rose and that large, ancient city that she had been shot at three years ago just drifted into place for everything to see its wonder.

"Will ya look at that." Henderson spoke.

"Can you believe it?" Dan asked.

"Hamunaptra." Burns grinned.

"Here we go again." Rick sighed

"You and your one-liners," Taylor shook her head. "Just make sure that I don't get shot again, yeah?"

"Don't worry," Tim and Rick told her together. "You won't."

Moments later, everyone took off, moving as fast as they could towards the city. Everyone but Taylor of course. She wasn't going to rush back to the city for 500 dollars. What was she going to use it on?

So instead, she just slowly made her way after the others, smiling as Rick ripped Beni off of his camel and then another as Evelyn was the first to reach the Ancient City. She shook her head again before her smile fell and she moved closer to Hamunaptra. She knew that Ardeth Bay and the rest of them were going to be coming after them soon. She just prayed that she wasn't around when it happened.

**Sigh, too bad Izzy won't show up until the second one, right guys? LOL**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**He That Shall Not Be Named**_

"**God, I forgot how much I hate this place." **Timothy scowled as he gazed over the ruined city. All of them had spread out in small groups. Tim and the others were all getting ready to climb down into one of the rooms as the other Americans were across the city doing…something.

"You're such baby, Tim." Taylor called to her brother as she and Erika continued to talk as they inspected the statue above them. Tim's eyes narrowed as he remembered that as the spot he and Rick had stood at three years ago. The place where the face was dug out around them after the slaughter. "Grow up."

"That's the statue of Anubis," Evy said before Tim could reply to his sister. "Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra." Evy glanced up from the mirror in her hands to see that Jonathan was messing with one of his own. "Jonathan, you're meant to catch the sun with that."

Taylor and Erika glanced up from their conversation and watched as Rick walked towards the other woman.

"So, uh, what are these memories for?" Rick asked her, holding a small wrap in his hands.

"Ancient Mirrors. It's an Ancient Egyptian Trick. You'll see."

Rick nodded and then held the wrap out to her. "Uh, here, this is for, uh, you." She stared at it for a second before grabbing it. "Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our American brethren."

"Oh, you're friend needs to learn so much," Erika shook her head as Rick continued to talk before moving back away. "He absolutely has no idea what to do with women, does he?"

"Probably not, but that's why I found him to be adorable," Taylor admitted. "That and I grew up around him so he's normally normal around me. Or, he was."

"Well, my sister's a pain when it comes to boys…" They both fell silent before exchanging a look. "Shall we?"

Taylor grinned as she watched rick jump into the hole. "Oh, you betcha."

Everyone followed Rick down the rope and into the dusty, ruined room below.

"We're standing inside a room no one has entered in over 3,000 years," Evelyn smiled as Rick and Timothy lit some torches.

"Whoo!" Jonathan panted as he let go of the rope and shook his hands. "What is the god-awful stench?" He took a breath as the Warden slid down the rope beside him. "Oh."

Taylor and Erika exchanged giggles and Tim rolled his eyes at them. "Come on you two," He grabbed their arms and dragged them after him.

Following them, Evelyn moved to one of the mirrors and wiped the web and dust off of it. "And then there was light." The sun reflected off of the mirror and hit the others, lighting the room.

"Hey, that is a neat trick." Rick grinned.

"Oh, wow," Erika grinned herself as she gazed around the room. "This is the Sah-netjer."

"And that is…?" Tim asked.

"A preparation room." Evelyn answered.

"Preparation for what?" Rick wondered.

"For dying," Taylor covered a yawn with the back of her hand as she made her own way further into the room.

Rick grabbed his gun as Jonathan came up beside him. "Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies."

"And down this creepy tunnel of death, right?" Tim asked as they reached an opening in the wall. Webbing and other things lined them all.

"Yep. Men first." Taylor lifted her foot and kicked Tim's butt, shoving him forward through the webs. Chuckles from them all sounded as Tim glared at his sister. She grinned and then kicked Rick and Jonathan in first and ahead of the others. They were all silent for a little while as they traveled down the tunnel, ready for anything and everything to happen.

A loud skittering sound traveled through the air and all of them twirled around, looking for what was making the noise but found nothing.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked.

"Sounds like…bugs." Rick replied. Tim gave a smirk as the Warden behind him began to claim he 'Hated bugs'. They soon arrived at what appeared to be the legs of Anubis.

"The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here." Evelyn announced as they all moved closer. Erika opened her mouth to speak when a quick roar made them all whip back around again as moaning joined it. The men all drew their guns; even Jonathan and the Warden have one, and Taylor's hand was on the sword with no problem. The moaning got closer as they all placed their backs against the statue, getting ready to take care of the ones that were on the other side. As they all jumped over, they found the other Americans and Beni with their own guns and theirs workers; they all gave a yell before sighs were let loose and Taylor let go of her sword.

"You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell." Henderson sighed as they all pulled their guns back.

"Likewise." Rick gave a grin.

"Hey," Burns took a step forward, staring at what Evy held in her hand. "that's my tool kit."

"No, I don't think so," Rick lifted his guns again and Burns stepped back.

"Okay. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"_Men_," Taylor cursed in Arabic and the workers behind the ones in front of her chuckled.

"Well," Evy began. "Have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with."

"Push off!" Allen told her. "This is our dig site."

"We got here first," Erika took a step forward and all the men lifted their guns again as Taylor just crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"This here's our statue, friend." Daniels said.

"I don't see your name written on it…pal." Rick replied as Timothy frowned, glaring Henderson down.

Yes, well, there's only seven of you…and fifteen of me," Beni grinned. "You're odds are not so great."

Timothy turned his gun to Beni's face. "We've had worse."

"Yeah, me too." Jonathan agreed. Both Rick and Tim looked at him and he nodded his head.

Beni opened his mouth to reply again when Taylor's sword slunk around his neck. No one had seen the woman move and their guns all turned to her as she leaned her mouth closer to the man's ear. She Tsk'd him. "You're truly sad, even through these last two years you haven't changed. Just how much longer is it going to take for you to leave all these others behind to die like you had the three of us." It was easy to see why Taylor truly disliked this man. If he had left the door open for them instead of closing it like the foolish man he was, she wouldn't have gone through all that she had over the last few years. But then again, if she hadn't have been shot… Taylor pulled her sword back, leaving a nice, little cot in his neck before moving to her brother's side again. Beni looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oh, look, for goodness' sakes, let's be nice, children." Evy took a step forward a few seconds later and began to push the guns down. "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She locked eyes with Rick. "There are other places to dig." Rick gave an unfriendly smile and dropped his guns.

"So," Tim looked at Evy as they began to walk away. "You gotta have a plan. What is it?"

_**~I was blindfolded**_

_**But now I'm seeing**_

_**My mind was closing**_

_**Now I'm believing~**_

"**According to these hieroglyphics,"** Evy, Erika, and Taylor were watching as Rick, Jonathan, and Timothy were digging up through the ceiling above them; the Warden had disappeared. "We're underneath the statue." Evy told them. "We should come up right between his legs."

"And when those damn Yanks go to sleep, no offense," He told the trio with them.

"None taken." All three replied.

"We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them." Jon finished.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" Rick asked as he took the pick from Jon.

"Of course we can," Erika grinned.

"If those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it, no offense." Evy copied her brother.

"None taken." All three replied again.

"Hey," Taylor paused for a second, looking around. "Aren't we missing someone?"

They all stopped. "Yes, where did out smelly little friend get to?" Jonathan asked.

"Who the hell cares?" Tim asked, dropping down to the ground and sitting down. "I'm taking a break."

Jonathan and Timothy started to play golf with the rocks. Jonathan aimed for the wall and Tim tried to him Rick with them; he succeeded a few times. Erika and Evy had taken seat on the blocks and were telling the Americans about how mummification was done and Taylor sat there in the sand, staring at the floor beneath her as she held her sword in her lap.

"Let me get this straight," Rick looked at Evy and Erika. "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars?"

"They'd take out your heart, too." Erika grinned. Taylor raised an eyebrow at her from her place on the floor.

"Oh, and you know how they took out your brains?" Evy asked.

"Evy, Erika" Jonathan looked at his sisters. "I don't think we need to know this."

Erika and Evy ignored their brother and finished it together. "They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

"Oh," Rick pulled a face as Taylor turned her head. "That's got to hurt."

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this." Evy replied.

"They ain't doing it to me," Taylor and Tim said together.

Rick seemed to agree. "For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification."

"Likewise." Jonathan told him. He took another swing and as a result a huge object came crashing down before them and if Taylor hadn't of moved in time she would have had her legs squashed. It was a coffin.

"Of my god." Evy gasped as everyone gathered around it. "It's a…It's a sarcophagus."

"And at Anubis' base." Erika continued, taking a closer look, brushing some of the dirt away.

"That must mean he was someone really important, right?" Timothy asked.

"Or he did something very naughty." Evy told them.

Taylor felt her mouth get dry and a horrible feeling traveled through her. The stories that she learned from the Medjai all decided to crawl back to her mind. They can't be true. This guy being here was just a coincidence; right?

"Who is it?" Timothy asked the sisters as they stared at the markings.

"He That Shall Not Be Named." Evy said.

Taylor's blood turned cold and she took a step back. They all noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I'm just hungry." She lied. Tim and Rick stared at her for a second with looks that told her they knew something was up. But they let it fly for now.

Rick blew some more sand away to reveal some kind of design. "This looks like some sort of a lock."

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out." Jonathan told them.

"Yeah, no kidding." Timothy shook his head.

"I wonder what he did," Erika had a funny feeling in her stomach as she ran her hand over the case. She felt, strangely drawn to it for some reason.

"It would take us a month to crack into this thing without a key." Rick commented.

"A key?" Evy looked up before running to her bag. "A key! A key! Now that's what he was talking about!"

"Who was talking about what?" Rick asked her.

"The man on the barge, her friend. The one with the hook. He was looking for a key." Evy pulled out a small object and opened it out into strange wings. It fit perfectly into the lock and she gave them all looks of happiness. It was moments later that the Warden's scream reached them. The group exchanged looks before hurrying towards the screams that would lead them to the Warden; guns in hands and one on the sword. It didn't take too long for them to find the man. He was still screaming, and clawing at his head. He didn't even seem to notice the others and ran right past them before ramming his head into the stone wall before them. With a rebound, the man fell over and just laid there.

"Oh my," Erika placed a hand over her mouth as they all just stared at him for a few more moments.

"I believe that we are done in here for today," Tim placed himself in front of them girls and began to push them away. "Jonathan, take the girls back up. Rick and I will…we'll collect the supplies and be up in a moment."

Jonathan nodded and ushered the girls back to the entrance as Rick and Tim stared at the Warden again. Rick gave a sigh before the both moved forward to do something with the body. Things were silent for a little bit but Rick couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What do you think was wrong with Taylor?"

"She just had a coffin come falling down and almost smashing her. What do you think her problem was?"

"Now you and I both know that that's not what really believe," Rick replied. He then sighed. "She's been with those warriors for two years. Of course she's changed. But we both know that they'll be coming here if they attacked on the ship. I'm just worried about what she's going to do when they come. Will she-"

"Rick," Tim cut his friend off. "Taylor's not going to change sides. You and I both know that she's not like that. Stop worrying about it."

Rick nodded and kept his thoughts to himself. He was sure that Taylor was going to be fine, but he still couldn't help the feelings that he felt in the pit of his stomach.

**Guess what guys? I now own Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides so guess what movie will be done after The Mummy!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Leave or Die**_

**They all had been sitting there, talking about what had happened today as rick went to talk to the Americans. **Taylor had a horrible feeling in her stomach still, and not just about the sarcophagus they had found earlier, but she kept silent. Timothy kept a close eye on his sister, waiting for the right moment to strike, but it just hadn't come yet.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evelyn asked.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan replied.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Erika called from her seat across the fire. "It's not helping, you know."

Rick decided to join them and sat down beside Evelyn and Timothy. "Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today," He announced.

"How?" Taylor asked.

"Three of their diggers were, uh…melted." He answered her.

"What?" The three women sounded surprised.

"How?" The two men asked.

"Salt acid," Rick answered. "Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of…ancient booby trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jonathan mumbled. A strange wind blew across their fire and the two men pulled face.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, for goodness' sake, you two!"

"You don't believe in curses?" Timothy asked her.

"No, I don't." Evelyn answered as rick picked at the fire with a stick. "I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe."

"I believe in being prepared." Rick cocked his gun and looked at Erika. "What about you?"

She was silent for a moment before folding her hands together. "I believe that there are a lot of things that we cannot understand on this world and we will never truly have the answers for anything that out God has left for us here."

Taylor smiled. "She's the smart one of the three." Evelyn pulled a face as the rest of them laughed. Timothy pulled the black headdress from his sister's head and took a look at it before tossing it on the blankets that his sister would be sleeping on tonight.

"Let's see what our friend the Warden believed in." Jonathan grabbed the dead man's back and began to dig through it for a moment. Everyone watched and gave a shout when Jonathan screamed.

"What?" Rick pointed his gun as he drew his hand out and Evelyn demanded to know what it was.

"A broken bottle," Jonathan answered, pulling it out as everyone gave sighs of relief. "Glenlivet. Twelve years old!" He grinned, yanking the cork out. "Well, he may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste." He took a drink.

"Give me that!" Timothy grabbed the bottle from Jonathan before taking his own drink and handing it back with a satisfied sigh. Jonathan pulled a pouty face before taking his own drink.

Evelyn and Erika chuckled at their brother as Timothy, Taylor, and Rick all lifted their heads at the sound of the horses.

"Shit." Taylor cursed, jumping to her feet as she immediately pulled her mask up over her face but she was without her headdress. (Cause of habit, my friends. Been doing it for three years now, you know? Lol) She took off down the hill, the others all following her.

With the sound of whooping, Medjai with torches on horses jumped in to camp, starting to destroy everything.

Everything fell to pieces as the men all started to run around as they killed people and were killed in return. Taylor watched these men that she had known and traveled with for three years zipped past her, killing the ones on the camp. She could give out names.

Aban. Abbud. Adham. Jihad. Kadar. Karam. Lu'ay. Madani. Muta'. Nabih. The list could go on and on. These were the men that she had been living with for three years and they were now attacking. She felt the urge to protect the ones with her and her brother but she didn't want to lift her sword against them. She couldn't. They had been her family for three years. What was she going to do here?

There was a battle cry behind her and she whipped around to have another Medjai in black running at her, sword in hand. She had three seconds to whip out her own sword and block it before the Medjai came to a halt. It only took her a moment to recognize this Medjai. After all, how many other women were in the group?

"Ammina," She lowered her sword, pulling her mask down. Ammina's dark eyes held relief but also a sign of something else. Betrayal, maybe?

"What are you doing, Taylor?" The woman hissed. "Why are you here? You know of the curse!" Taylor sighed, glancing away. "Why did you leave? You know what's going to happen!"

"I told you," Taylor looked back at her. "If I ever came back across my brother, in any way, I was going to leave with him. And so, I did. He just decided to come back here and I wasn't going to leave him out here alone. You know that I believe that those stories are fake! And even though we found him I still think it is!"

Ammina's eyes widened. "You…you found him?" Taylor gave a short nod and Ammina pulled a horrified look. "No! You fool! You have to put him back! You can't do anything! You must leave before you do something stupid!"

"Nothing's going to happen, Ammina!" Taylor assured the other woman. "You and your people with your little myths are just so…" Her voice came to a stop as the unsettling feeling in her stomach grew worse. Maybe Ammina was right. Maybe they should just go ahead and leave. She was going to have to talk to Timothy and Rick about it.

"O'Connell!" Jonathan's scream grabbed Taylor from Ammina and turned them both to watch as a man on a large white horse with a sword in his hand chased after the man with the bottle in his hand. She'd recognize that figure anywhere. She only had moments to watch as Timothy decided to be the one that saved Jonathan. The man ran up to the side of the horse and grabbed the back of Ardeth's clothes, yanking him off when he was caught in surprise. Ardeth drew his sword as his mask fell off and Timothy grabbed his knife.

Taylor tried her hardest to hurry to them as blades hit blades. "No!" She screamed, placing herself in front of her brother and pushing him backwards. Timothy struggled to push her behind him but her grip was fierce and she kept him back up. Ardeth's blade halted as his sister ran up behind him, grabbing his arm. "No," She repeated herself, lowly this time.

The man stared at Taylor with those hard eyes of his and went to take another step forward when his sister grabbed his arm. "No, Ardeth." Ammina told him.

Timothy's eyes narrowed at the name. "You…you're Ardeth?" He went to rush forward but Taylor elbowed him, making his crunch over, holding his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut as the twins seemed to argue with the other in Arabic as Taylor stood there, holding her place in front of her own brother.

"Hey!" Rick's voice suddenly caught them all as the third American jumped between the four of them, a lit stick of dynamite in his hands.

Ardeth glared at the lit dynamite in Rick's hand before calling out. "Enough! Yallah!" She glanced at him sister for a second before back to the three in front of him. "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave," His eyes locked with Taylor's. "Leave this place or die. You have one day." He told her. Ammina gave her friend another look before both of them jumped up on a horse that was brought for them. "Yallah! Nimshi!" Ardeth told his companions and they all took off.

Rick pulled out the lit fuse and tossed it away before turning to help Evelyn. Taylor gave a sigh and listened to the Americans as they talked.

"See, that proves it! Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand." Daniels told them.

"For then to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there." Henderson agreed.

"You're all idiots," Taylor shook her head. "We weren't after treasure or gold," She began to walk towards Jonathan and snatched the bottle from his hands. "Water was our value. Nothing else after that…" She took a large gulp from the bottle before handing it back to Jonathan and stalking off on her own.

"Are you going to go off after her?" Erika asked Tim.

The man watched his sister. He was sure that Taylor would be heading towards. He shook his head. "No. She needs a few moments alone."

"You're sister is quite strange," Evelyn decided to say.

Tim gave her a look. "No. she's been stuck in a desert for the last three years with people threatening to kill her if she ever left. I'm pretty sure that you would be strange too."

Erika shook her head at her sister. "I like her," She announced. "She makes me laugh and she's actually quite smart."

Tim gave Erika a thankful laugh before turning to Jonathan. "Now, after that attack, I would like some more of that wine, Jonny."

Taylor was out there by herself for a little while, thinking as she gazed up at the stars. She came to admit to herself that she actual was quite peaceful out there with the Medjai and their way of life. Ammina was like a sister to her over the last three years and Ardeth was…well, what was he? She definitely couldn't call him a brother, but she couldn't find the right word to call him. She thought that she would be able to handle seeing them face to face again when she learned that they were coming back to Hamunaptra but it seemed that it wasn't going to be so.

Don't you just LOVE life?

Taylor returned to the camp after everyone but Rick was asleep. It seemed that they all had been drinking that wine that Jonathan found in the Warden's bag(except Rick, of course) and passed out, Jonathan clutching it to him like a teddy bear.

"There you are," Rick greeted her lowly as he poked at the fire again. "Are you all right?"

She took a seat beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees, "Yeah, I'm fine. No hits from the attack or anything."

"I wasn't referring to physical wounds." Rick told her. "I know, Taylor. Three years. I know it's…strange."

"Strange isn't the word for it," She mumbled under her breath.

Things were silent for a moment as Rick pulled her closer to him for a small, one-armed hug. His own mind was moving full of questions but only one was important at the moment. "What is it that they're trying to make us leave for?"

"Oh, just some stupid superstition from their ancestors."

"About what?" Taylor told Rick the story that they had told her constantly over the last three years and Rick looked astounded. "And you believe it?"

She gave him a look. "Does it look like I believe it?"

"Well, you were kind of weird today when the coffin plopped down for us." He teased.

"Yes, I admit that, but that might have been because it nearly fell down on me," Taylor told her friend. She then gave another sigh. "I'm just tired, I suppose, but I can stay up if you want to her some sleep."

"Nah," Rick shook his head, removing his arm from around her. "I'll take the first watch, just in case, and then I'll wake Tim up in a little bit. You can rest tonight and do it tomorrow, okay?"

Taylor gave him a smile. "Thanks, Rick."

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Juicy Danger**_

"**Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" **Evelyn squealed as the three men propped the coffin up against the wall.

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick asked her, resulting in laughs and giggles from the others and a glare from Evy.

"Oh, check it, Evy," Erika pointed at the coffin, leaning forward to get a better look. "His sacred spells have been chiseled off."

"He must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next." Evy told them as her sister ran her fingers over them.

"Tough break," Rick and Tim said together as Jonathan pulled out his key and began to open the coffin. Taylor crossed her arms, her fingernails digging into her arms as she watched. She had a very bad feeling about this, but what she and Rick had said last night made her keep her mouth shut. The Medjai were just being foolish. There was no way that a man could actually come back from the dead. No way.

"Yeah, I'm all tears." Jonathan grunted. "Now, let's see who's inside, shall we?" Evy backed up to stand beside Taylor but Erika stayed close as the three men began to pry the top of the case off. Moments later, with a burst of dust, everyone let out a scream or a yell as what was left inside fell out. Erika had falled down to try and duck the case top as it burst off and was thrown aside and moments later, she was fallen upon by the nice, gooey mummy. Tim moved instantly and pulled it off of her. Evy and Jonathan tried to ask their sister if she was okay, but she was lost, just staring at the mummy above her. The moment that it hit her, visions passed through her mind. They were most like her dreams, but so much more. This time she and the man were in a bed, doing 'the naughty'. The pleasures that filed through her were then filled with pain as she found herself at a funeral, that man from her bed on his knees, crying over the other sarcophagus.

"Erika!" The woman was finally snapped out of it and looked up at Evy.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice wobbly.

"Are you all right?" Jonathan asked his sister.

"Yes," She repeated. He helped her stand up and they all returned to the mummy that now stood in the coffin again.

"I hate it when these things do that." Evy sighed, staring at it.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before," Evy replied. "He's still—still-"

"Juicy." All three men said together, still looking at the mummy in disbelief. Taylor couldn't help but let out a giggle.

(One of the best parts in the whole movie, XXDD)

"Yes," Erika nodded, head tilted as they all continued to look.

"He must be more than 3000 years old," Evy continued. "And it looks as thought he's still…decomposing."

"Taylor," They all turned to see that Tim had decided to hunch over the top, running his hand over something. "Do these markings look like…like fingernails, to you?"

They all decided to hover over him and the coffin top as Taylor looked at the indents before her eyes landed on the other markings. She wasn't too good with the Egyptian symbols. Arabic was what she had to learn. "They are," She nodded. "But that means," She whipped around and looked at the Mummy again, eyes wide.

"This man was buried alive." Evy announced her unspoken words. "And he left a message."

"Death," Erika closed her eyes. "Is only the beginning."

All six of them turned to stare at the juicy friend again, all wondering just what he had done to deserve that fate.

Everyone…but Taylor, that is.

_**~Yeah, one, two, princes kneel before you**_

_**That's what I said, now**_

_**Princes, princes who adore you**_

_**Just go ahead, now**_

_**One has diamonds in his pockets**_

_**And that's some bread, now**_

_**This one said he wants to buy you rockets**_

_**Ain't in his head, now**_

_**Yeah~**_

**Taylor plopped down next to Tim and Rick, tired from chasing Beni around the camp. **The stupid little weasel thought that he could just walk up to them and she'd let him sit there like he didn't do anything? Wrong.

But she soon grew tired of chasing him and sat back down. He walked back over himself and took a seat beside Rick as his other American buddies decided to walk over with the golden Canopic jars walked over.

"Say, O'Connell," Henderson grinned. "What do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" He kissed the top of the bird-head he held.

Taylor frowned, tilting her head to the side. "You guys do know what's inside of them, don't you?"

"No," He answered her. "What?"

She pulled another face before shaking her head. "It's good if you find out on your own." She told him.

"We hear you guys found yourselves a nice, gooey mummy." Burns grinned as he sat down with his monkey one. "Congratulations." The three men began to laugh.

"You know," Daniels decided to take his part in it. "If you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood."

Rick mocked their laughter as Evy's voice called out to them. "Look what I found."

"You're in her seat," Rick told the man next to him. Beni gave a laugh. "Now!" the weasel was up and gone in seconds.

"Scarab skeletons," Rick's little group all moved closer to take a look of what was in Evelyn's hands. Taylor didn't need to though. She had been dealing with those little bastards for three years. "Flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse."

"Unfortunately," Erika sighed. "For our little pal, he was still alive when they began their feast."

Burns and the others did not look pleased. "So, somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked.

"Very slowly." Evy nodded.

"Well, he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him." Jonathan didn't look too good and Erika rubbed his back. He gave her a small smile.

"Well," Rick decided to lighten to mood. "He probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter."

"Or his wife." Tim decided to add. Everyone but Taylor laughed. She shook her head. The men didn't know how right they were if this was who she had learned about, but then again, how could he not be? How many men were ever buried at Anubis' base?

"Well, according to my readings," Evy continued. "Our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses…one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers."

"But," Erika leaned forward to look at her sister. "I've never heard of it actually being performed."

"True," Evy nodded. "It seems our friend was the first one."

"That bad, huh?" Tim asked, poking at the fire. The three Americans were watching Evy with intent eyes.

"Yes, well, they…they never used it because they feared it so. It is written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise…he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

"Oh, shut it," Taylor jumped to her feet, a glare on her face. "It's just a bunch of crap. Stupid Egyptians trying to scare people." She walked off, cursing in Arabic as she walked through the camp, waking up those that were already asleep. She went back to her 'secret spot' and sat in the sand, staring up at the sky for a moment before footsteps greeted her ears. "Tim, I don't want to talk."

"Well, it's good that…I am not Tim." The voice surprised her as the tongue tried to use the English language and she whipped around. "Ammina!" She practically jumped on the Medjai woman that had become her sister over the last three years, dragging her into the sand with her. "What are you doing here? Are you-" She froze for a moment. "Are you here to…"

Ammina shook her head, pulling her mask off of her face. "I'm not here to kill you. I could never do that, even if I was ordered to. And neither can my brother."

"Are you so sure about that?" Taylor grumbled, wrapping her arms around her legs again.

"My brother is the head of the Medjai," Ammina took a seat beside her. "The others all want you dead for leaving, but we both knew that you would leave sooner or later. We just didn't expect it to happen so soon…Not before he could…"

Taylor looked confused before he could what?"

"Nothing." Ammina shook her head. That wasn't something that she should be talking about. She didn't want to bring anything painful up. She just wanted to talk to her friend. "So, what all have you found inside?"

Taylor gave a smirk. She was going to love this. "You won't believe WHO we found."

"Who? Him?" She asked. Taylor nodded her head. "HIM! You found him?" Ammina looked surprised. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Well, if your story's true, then yeah. How many guys do you know who are buried alive at the base of Anubis with his tongue cut out and a bunch of bugs eating him for God-who-knows-how-long?" Taylor told her.

"We have to rebury him!" Ammina jumped to her feet and headed towards the tunnels. "We have to put him back! He could be reawakened at any minute!"

"Wait, Ammina," Taylor grabbed her shoulder. "You actually believe that he can come back?"

Ammina turned and glared at the woman. "I have lived with this story for twenty-seven years," She growled. "I am not going to take the chance that you did and see if he can be."

Taylor winced. "Ouch," She mumbled before walking ahead herself. "All right, fine. The two of us can rebury him and…whatever."

"Do you have the key?" Ammina asked her."

Taylor grinned and pulled the circular object from her pocket. "Dear little brother deiced to steal this back from ole Jonny-boy and gave it to me to keep a hold of. For now, anyway."

Ammina couldn't help but smile as they entered the tunnels. They stayed quiet as Taylor lead the way through the tunnels to get to where the coffin was. It was only a few moments before…they both froze, turning to look at each other as the roar sounded through the cave, fear on both their faces. "What was that?" Taylor asked.

Ammina's face paled. "It's him." Ammina grabbed her friend's hand and began to drag her through the cave. "We have to get out of here! Now! He'll be after the first forms of moving flesh to revive himself!"

"So, it was true," Taylor's voice was breathless as she was dragged through the tunnels and sand. "All of it was true…and I…I did nothing. I let them dig him up. I thought that it was always just a fools tale. But he's…"

"This is not the time for that, Taylor!" Ammina cried as they came to a dead end. "We're going to die if we cannot get out of here!"

Taylor shook her words away and took a fierce grip and led Ammina the other way. She was going to get them out of here, no matter what.

_**~This one got a princely racket**_

_**That's what I said, now**_

_**Got some big seal upon his jacket**_

_**Ain't in his head, now**_

_**You marry him, your father will condone you**_

_**How 'bout that, now**_

_**You marry me, your father will disown you**_

_**He'll eat his hat, now~**_

"**No! You must not read from the book!"**

"Danger Will Robinson Danger!" Tim shouted, jumping up. His eyes searched for his sister just to find Rick, Erika, and Evelyn sitting up over a large, black book and Jonathan jumping up from his shout. He frowned. "What did you idiots do this time?"

"How do you know we did anything?" Erika asked.

"Whenever Rick does something bad, I have a little beeper go off in my head. Has for years."

"I didn't do anything," Rick stood up and pointed at the sisters. "They're the ones that read it, not me."

The camels began to grunt and low uncomfortably as a deep, unsettling sound began to make its way towards the camp. Everyone was up now from the shouts and staring out over the sand and a large, dark wall was heading towards them.

"Please don't turn into fire," Tim grunted, closing his eyes. Thankfully they were bugs, not fire. "Run!" Tim told them and towards the tunnels they went to get inside.

Erika glanced over her shoulder as the group was split up. "What do we do?" She called up to the others.

"I don't know," Rick answered her.

"Where's my sister?" Tim asked.

"I don't know," He repeated again. "Just…Just run! I'm sure she's safe!"

**What did you guys think of the name of my chapter? ;)**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**Whoo! Two chapters today! Don't you guys love me? LOL**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Never**_

**Taylor was still running through the tunnels, dragging Ammina behind her. **She had seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere and was now lost. She was beginning to freak out and let out a sharp cry as she ran into something as she turned a corner.

"Ow!" she cried, both fell down and Ammina was dragged down behind her.

"Taylor?" She heard her brother's voice as she rubbed her forehead. They must have found Rick and the others. "Where have y-YOU!" They seemed to have taken notice of Ammina as the two women stood up. They had run into Rick, making him fall himself. Tim looked like he was about to shoot Ammina but Taylor placed herself between the two of them.

"We have to get out of here!" Taylor told them all. "The mummy! It's-"

The ground shook and they all turned to see a large mound pop up under the light of Tim and Jonathan's torches.

"Run!" Ammina grabbed Taylor's hand again and turned the opposite way. "Scarabs!" She cried. Squealing began to sound as did a few shots from Rick's gun before the others all took Ammina's advice and followed after the two women.

They soon found themselves on a bridge. There was a large indent in the right wall what Evy and Erika jumped onto as the three men jumped on the two large platforms to the left. Ammina and Taylor followed them. Tim caught his sister before placing her firmly between him and Rick and shot glares at the Medjai woman that Jonathan had grabbed just in case. They all then watched as the scarabs continued to move across the bridge, searching for the meal that they didn't notice had tricked them.

Taylor gave a sigh of relief as the squeaking came to a halt. "Thank god."

"Are you all right?" Tim asked his sister.

"Of course I am. Ammina wouldn't do anything to me."

"Yeah, you say that, but…"

"Evelyn?" Rick's voice made everyone turn to see that Erika and her sister were both gone.

"Evy?" Jonathan's voice was loud and full of worry. "Erika?"

"Evy," Taylor jumped back onto the bridge, fearing that the women had fallen below, but she doubted it. Rick hopped over to the indent on the wall, noticing the odd colored rocks.

"It's a trap door," Ammina told them as the other three hopped back onto the bridge.

The others all looked at rick for confirmation as he hit the wall with the butt of his gun. "Damn it. It is a trap door. There's gotta be a switch or something around here someplace."

Ammina shot Tim a smirk as Taylor hid a laugh at her brother grinding his teeth. Yells were then given as Henderson and a few others ran down the bridge, passing them.

"Run, you sons a bitches! Run!"

"Go!" Rick told them, not even thinking for a moment. They all moved but Ammina and Rick turned to watch as the workers fell and were covered in Scarabs. Ammina's heart began to hurt as the man was eaten in seconds before they both began to run again.

"We have to find my sisters!" Jonathan told them.

"We'll find them, Jonathan." Taylor assured the man beside her. "I'm sure they're both okay. The trap door probably led them outside or somewhere close to it. They should be safe!"

At least, that's what she hoped.

_**~I'm going through the same day  
>Same place, same way I always do<br>Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
>And it hit me like a ton of bricks I can't lie<br>Oh you got to me  
>My life was alright living in black and white<br>But you changed my point of view~  
><strong>_

**Evy was gripping to her sister as fierce as she could, her nails digging into her skin**. You could admit that Erika was the stronger of the two sisters. No, scratch that, of all three of the siblings. The two of them now stood in a large, dark room. Erika glanced around, breathing hard as he eyes landed on the back of one of the Americans. Burns. He was facing the wall, giving a small little moan. Erika raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, Mr. Burns," Evy sounded relieved as she dragged her sister behind her towards the man. "Thank goodness. We were just starting to get scared." ~Speak for yourself! Erika still looked at the man's back in suspicion. Something wasn't right here. "We've lost everyone. I-" Evy then let out a scream when Burns turned to face them. Erika pulled back in surprise as she gave a little yelp herself. Burns' eyes and tongue were gone! Evy let go of her sister and backed away but Erika moved forward, grabbing Burns' arm, stabling him. He looked so pitiful, trying to move. She gently pulled him to the ground, staying and holding him.

"You poor thing." She shook her head. She was surprised that he wasn't covered in blood. "How did this happen? Who did this to you?"

"My eyes," He moaned without his tongue. "My eyes." There was a roar from behind her and Erika whipped her head towards it to see…the mummy! That man they had dug up was standing there, a pair of eyes and a tongue in place of what he no longer had. She slapped a hand over her mouth as Evy backed away, stumbling behind her sister and against a wall.

"Oh my god!" Erika felt Burns grip her hand even harder at the roar before he began to back away. She tried to make him stay there but he pulled away from her.

The mummy was backing her sister into the wall as Burns crawled away. Erika had to do something.

"Erika," Evelyn cried as Burns moaned about his tongue now. "Erika, do something."

~I'm thinking, I'm thinking!~

"Anck-su-namun?" The mummy mumbled; he seemed to be thinking. He then held his hand out to Evy, saying something else in Ancient Egyptian. _"Come with me my Princess Anck-su-namun."_

~Anck-su-namun?~ Erika wondered for a moment. ~Why is that name so familiar?~

"Erika!" Evy squealed again.

Erika didn't have any other idea as her sister cried again. All she could do was jump on the creatures back. She was hoping that the bones would crumble beneath her but it seemed that it was quite strong, holding her up. Before she could think of what to do next or even let go of him the hands reached around and grabbed her throat and shoulders. The feel of his hands sent shivers down her back and she only had a few seconds to breathe before she was flipped over his head and thrown to the ground just to have a foot crushed into her stomach. She gave out a cry of her own upon impact and drew in deep breaths as she tried to claw the foot off of her; it wouldn't move. Erika watched as the creature lowered himself and she feared that he was going to rip something out of her like he had Burns.

"Get off of me!" She growled, struggling harder. But the more she struggled the harder it was to breathe.

At her voice, the creature stopped and stared down at her, again searching his mind. Somehow, she could tell the look he wore on that…'face'. It was shock.

Now why was that?

"Amunet?"

And who in the hell was that?

"_Is…is it you?"_

Erika looked at him in confusion and opened her mouth to tell him ot get off of her again but -

"There you are!" Rick ran into the room, ignoring everything besides the woman on the wall in the black dress. "Will you quit playing hide-and-seek? Come on. Let's get out of here." Rick turned his head to see the mummy with his foot on Erika's chest. "Whoa!"

"Erika! Evy!" Jonathan's call made the mummy turn to see the others all in the doorway.

"No!" Ammina cried, shaking her head. "You did it! You awoke him!"

"It was all true," Taylor shook her head, clenching her eyes shut.

"Oh my God," Tim's mouth fell open.

Jonathan's torch fell from his hand. Erika gave a moan from the foot on her chest and the mummy turned to look at her again for a moment before lifting his foot from her. He then turned back to Rick and gave a huge roar as Erika crawled towards Jonathan. The man scooped her sister up in her arms, helping her to her feet and she brought her breath back and stared at the creature.

Rick decided to give the roar back before cocking his shotgun and blowing one into the creature's lower body. It gave a shriek before falling down.

"Move!" Rick ordered them.

The two Americans decided to ask each other if they saw the creature as Ammina led the way after Evy and Rick. Erika turned her head to look behind though so see the creature standing up and looking after them before Jonathan pulled her around the corner.

But the moment they ran outside they came face to face with more Medjai pointing rifles at them. Ammina gave a sigh of relief before coming to a halt, propping her hands on her knees and taking in deep breaths.

"Shit," Taylor sighed. Tim immediately placed himself between the guns and his sister as she peered around him.

Ardeth Bay pulled his mask down as the Egyptologist gripped the Book of the Dead and his Canopic jar in his hands. "I told you to leave or die," He took steps forward. "You refused." As his eyes landed on Taylor, she felt her heart and guilt both jump higher. "Now you may have killed us all…for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3000 years."

"Relax, I got him." Rick, Tim, and Taylor were the only ones not with their hands raised. Ammina finally straightened up, wiping the sweat from her brow. Taylor slapped Rick in the shoulder to get him to shut up."

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature." Ardeth replied. "He's not of this world." Two more Medjai carried a still-moaning Burns forward. Daniels and Henderson ran forward to take him.

"You bastards." Daniels growled.

"What did you do to him?" Henderson demanded.

"He was already like that when Evy and I found him." Erika rubbed the spot the mummy's foot had been. "That…that thing has his eyes and tongue."

"She speaks the truth." Ammina nodded her head, knowing. "The sister's falling through the trap door is probably what saved him." Erika nodded, noting how Burns was crawling away. But he couldn't have gotten too far. If they saved him, why didn't they save her and Evy as well?

"We saved him before the creature could finish his work." Ardeth told them. "Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finished you all." He ordered his men forward and they tumbled into the tunnels. Ammina moved forward, grasping a gun from one of the men before following them. "We must now go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him."

"I already told you I got him." Rick said again.

Ardeth paused for a moment before turning back to the man. "Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep," His eyes locked with Taylor's again. "And he will _never_ stop. Now…just leave." He turned and moved after his men. "While you still can."

Something made Taylor believe that those words were mostly meant for her.

"I say we respect his final wishes," Tim said, running for their camp.

The others seemed to all agree and it was under half an hour that everything was packed up and they were on their camels and horses, leaving Hamunaptra behind.

**Ahhahahaha! Two chapters today! Damn, I'm on a roll! Let's see if I can make three, eh? Now that would be a record, wouldn't it? For me, anyway, lol!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**All right! Third chapter! Just for NissaNorris. Here's to you! :)**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Serious Trouble**_

**Fort Brydon - Cairo**

Taylor tossed another shot back before crossing her arms and cradling her head in them. Tim was packing their things. Rick was taking care of Evelyn and Erika, and Jonathan was beside Taylor, drinking himself as he gazed at the key she had given back to him. The music was annoying her, as was an old friend. Winston Havelock, a drunken old fool from the Royal Air force. She didn't want to deal with him and was glad when he walked away, only to be dragged back by Rick and Tim as they joined her and Jonathan.

"Ever since the end of the great war," Winston droned on. "There hasn't been a-a single challenge," Rick motioned for Jonathan to put the key away and Tim sat at his sister's side as Rick did her other. Both men patted her on the back for a second or two before she lifted her head for another drink. "Worthy of a man like me."

"Yeah?" Rick asked. They had heard this story hundreds of times before. They did work with the man, after all.

"We've all got our problems today, don't we Winston?" Tim asked, taking his own drink as Jonathan poured one for him and Rick.

"I just wish I could have chucked it in with the others…and gone down in flame and glory…instead of sitting around here…" Taylor, Tim, and Rick all quoted his last five words. "Rotting of boredom and booze." He saw Rick take a drink before taking Jonathan's right out of his hand and drinking it himself. "Mmm. Oh, well, back to the airfield." He slapped Rick and Jonathan on the back before walking away with a laugh.

"Tell me," Rick began. "Have your sister's always been-"

"Oh, yes, always." Jonathan nodded his head. "Especially when the two of them are together."

Henderson and Daniels decided to walk up and join them for their own drinks at that moment. "Well, we're all packed up, but the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow morning."

"Tails set firmly between your legs, I see." Jonathan decided to say as he finally took his drink.

"Yeah, you can talk," Henderson replied. "You don't have some sacred walkin' corpse after ya."

"So, uh, how's your friend?" Rick decided to ask Daniels.

Daniels was handling it pretty hard. "He had his eyes and his tongue ripped out. How would you be?" He turned and left them.

Taylor felt her eyes watering up and she curled her arms around her head again. This was all her fault. She had heard the stories for years and still she let it happen. She should have stopped them but she was too stupid, too foolish! That was all her fault. If she had stopped them none of this would be happening. Burns would be just fine, they wouldn't have to worry about some dead guy trying to bring his whore-of-a-girlfriend back to life and she wouldn't be sitting here, worrying about Ardeth Bay and Ammina dying because they had to stop this guy.

And even though it was her fault, here she was, about to run away from it all with her tail between her legs. How could she do that? She should stay behind and fight against him with the other Medjai. She was made a part of them, and even though they wanted to kill her she should help them. Hell, maybe she would die against the creature and they wouldn't have to worry about killing her then. But…she was afraid of dying. She had already come so close before…and they had saved her. How could she just leave them after that and how long they took care of her? She had to go back for them; go back to save them. Taylor lifted her head and turned to speak to her brother.

"No," Tim beat her to it as he took another drink.

She pulled a confused face. "What?"

"No," He repeated himself, closing his eyes. "You're not going back to help them."

She frowned. "How did you know?"

Tim shook his head. "Because my sister hasn't changed one bit over the last three years. You are not going back there, even if you do feel guilty. We're leaving and that's final."

Taylor gave a huff. Her brother was such a pain some times.

Tim was glad to see that his sister was no longer wearing those black robes of hers, but instead was in a pair of black pants and a white top with a black jacket tied around her waist. It was hit in Egypt during the day but it could get very cold at night. He would like to see his sister in other colors than black, but one step at a time.

"Calm down," Jonathan told the siblings. "Everything…will be all right, soon enough." He then mumbled under his breath. "I guess."

"Amen," Henderson said, raising his glass.

They all held their glasses up before tapping them together. "Good luck, boys; lady." Rick said before the five of them dumped the liquor in their mouths.

Except…it wasn't liquor anymore and they all spit it out. Except Taylor. Her's was down her throat in moments before she had the thick, metallic taste in her mouth. He made a gagging noise as the others in the bar spat out their drinks as well.

"Holy shit," Tim shuddered, slamming his glass on the table.

"Sweet Jesus! That tasted just like-" Henderson's voice fell as they all spied the red liquid that was now flowing through the fountain.

Rick stood and dropped his glass, breaking it. "Blood."

"'And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red…'" Jonathan "'And were as blood.'"

"He's here," Rick stated.

"Henderson, Jonathan," Taylor dropped from her seat. "Go find Daniels. We meet and Burns', all right?" The American nodded and ran off with Jonathan behind him. "Let's go get the sisters." It didn't take long for the three of them to find the sisters reading as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, Evelyn!" Rick cried, jogging up to them.

"Oh, so you're still here." Evy smiled as the sisters turned.

Erika took in the looks on their faces. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Rick began to chuckle worriedly. "We're got problems."

Loud thunder sounded above them and they all turned to see the dark clouds as fireballs spat out at them. People were screaming and running as Rick led the way back under the covers, praying to God that none of them would be hit with the fire.

"What the hell is going on?" Tim demanded.

"It was like Evy and Erika said," Taylor shook her head. "When the victim of the Hom-Dai was to come back the ten plagues would come back with it."

"Huh, fancy that."

"Hey!" Rick turned just to see Beni running up the stairs behind them that led to Burns' quarters. He grabbed them and pinned him against the wall. "Beni, you little stinkweed. Where you been?" Everyone was then distracted by a (unfortunate and recognizing) roar from above them. Beni took this moment to take off. Rick and Tim both grabbed their guns and led the three women upstairs.

Burns' doors were open and the two men carefully moved into the room to find what was left of Burns in a chair and…their friend from Hamunaptra was stumbling towards the fire…rejuvenating. He turned to face them as more skin seemed to cover his bones. He looked leased before lifting his head to see them. He gave them another huge roar.

Rick's face turned pale. "We are in serious trouble."

Rick and Tim both began to shoot as Taylor pulled Erika back as Evelyn moved to the side. Jonathan arrived with the other two men and the Mummy decided not to deal with them. He shoved Rick and Tim back and to the floor, knocking their guns away before he turned to Evelyn as Taylor and Erika made sure the men were all right.

"_You saved me from the undead." _He spoke. _"I thank you."_

Erika watched as he leaned in to kiss her sister and a sudden fire burst in Erika's stomach. She picked up Rick's gun before throwing it at the mummy. It crashed into his head and he immediately whipped around to face her with a a growl. His face softened again and Erika seemed to be right about the look on his face in Hamunaptra.

"_Amunet," _He whispered again in shock. But beneath the shock there was something else. Guilt, maybe? Happiness? Something was there and it made her wonder…The mummy took a step towards her this time but then the sound of a cat entered the room as a pretty white one stepped on the piano keys to the left of the room.

The mummy gave it a look before he roared in horror, and turned into a pillar of sand before taking off through the window.

Rick sat up, staring after the creature. "We are in very serious trouble."

**A little short, yes, but I've given you three today! Besides, I couldn't add anymore to this one. What's about to happen next has to be kept in just one chapter ;) I think you all know what I mean. Ardeth and Taylor are finally reunited for a little…chat**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**Okay, wow, four chapters in one day. You will most likely never see that again, XXDD**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Sorry**_

**Erika and Evelyn led them all to the Museum that they worked at. **They wanted answers and so

"He does seem to like Evy," Jonathan commented to his sister.

"Yeah, what's that about?" Rick asked.

"What's this guy want, anyway?" Daniels demanded.

"There's only one man I know that can give us any answers." Evy replied.

"Especially since the Medjai would just shoot us." Erika frowned.

Taylor heard someone shushing as they turned a corner and Rick pulled his gun at the sight of Ardeth Bay and Ammina standing there with Terrance Bay.

"You!" Evy cried as Rick and Tim jumped in front of Taylor. She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Carnahan," Terrance greeted Evy. "Miss Erika. Gentlemen. Lady."

"'Ello, Mr. T." Erika grinned, giving a little wave. "I see you have a couple of new friends." That man was just like a grandfather to her.

"Get off of me." Taylor shoved her way past the two men, a look of anger on her face. She was getting tired of them doing that. The only mad that she ever didn't get tired of protecting her…was now the one trying to kill her.

"What are they doing here?" Evy demanded, pointing at the twins.

Terrance looked at the two in black. "Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?"

Erika hid a smirk. "After what I just saw?" Rick said, leading in the gun-putting-away. "I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

"To think," Taylor shook her head at the twins. "I just somehow get brought back to you, don't I?"

Ammina giggled, responding in Arabic that the others couldn't hear but Ardeth said nothing, trying his hardest not to look at her. Instead, he was busy staring at the man shooting daggers at him; Timothy.

After everyone was settled down, Terrance began to speak. "We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." Terrance sat down in one of the chairs.

"Because of you, we have failed." Ardeth finished, glaring at them all.

"Hey, don't blame us pal," Timothy whipped his head to stare at Evelyn, Rick, and Erika. "They're the idiots that read the book."

"I didn't read it," Rick replied.

"No, but you sat there while the two of them did," Tim told him. "So therefore, you are to blame as well." Tim thought for a second before turning to Terrance. "You said at manhood, right? Then how the hell are the babe and my sister dragged into this little cult?" Taylor D'Nozzoed her brother for calling the Medjai a cult and Ardeth glared daggers at him as Ammina couldn't help but blush, staring off at the wall.

"Ammina was quite different from the other women with us. She would rather fight then do anything else and in the end, everyone agreed to have her accepted into the Medjai. As for your sister," Terrance looked at the woman. "I have never met her before, just heard of her. It seems that she refused to play wife and would do nothing but things that involved her with the warriors. So they agreed to have her join as well. Ammina had something to do with that herself, I'm sure." The two women smiled at each other as Ardeth just stood there, not daring a glance at the American woman.

"Back to the main subject," Erika cleared her throat and Evelyn finished- "You think this justifies the killing of innocent people?"

"To stop this creature? Let me think." All four of the Medjai looked at Evelyn. "Yes!"

Taylor placed a hand over her mouth, surprised that she had said that. ~Old habits die hard, I suppose~ She told herself.

"Question," Rick called from his own chair. "Why doesn't he like cats?"

"That's a basic answer if you knew Egyptian stories." Ammina told him.

"Well, I don't. Never interested me until now," Rick answered. "So just tell me."

"Cats are the guardian of the underworld," Terrance replied. "He will fear them until he is fully regenerated."

"And then he will fear nothing." The twins said together.

"Yeah, and you know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" Daniels burst out as he halted his pacing.

"By killin' everyone who opened that chest." Henderson sighed, looking at his gun.

"And sucking 'em dry, that's how!"

"Jonathan, will you stop playing with that?" The man in the back of the chariot jumped at his sister's voice and grabbed onto the statue of Seti the 1 before him. "When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra," Evy told Terrance. "He called me Anck-su-namun." The three Medjai exchanged looks. "And just now in Mr. Burns' quarters he…he tried to kiss me."

"Anck-su-namun was Seti's soon to be wife," Ammina told them. "But she and Imhotep were in love."

"And it was because of his love for her that he was cursed." Terrance finished. Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, even after 3000 years-"

"He is still in love with her." Ardeth finished.

"Well, yes, that's very romantic, but what has that got to do with me?" Evy asked.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead." Ardeth said to Terrance.

"And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." They all looked at Evy and her mouth dropped open.

"Bad luck, old mum." Jonathan muttered.

"Not so," Ammina replied. "This just might be a perfect idea for us to use. I just might give us more time to kill him again."

"We will need all the help we can get." Ardeth walked forward, starring up at the ceiling. "His powers are growing." Everyone all followed his eyesight to what as an eclipse began.

"'And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt.'" Jonathan quoted again.

"If he's in love with Anck-su-whatever," Erika began, bringing the attentiop back to the room. "Then just who…who is Amunet?" Erika asked the two men before them.

Terrence raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that name?"

"Just answer the question." She told him.

Ardeth shared a look with the man before answering. "Amunet was Seti's first daughter; older sister to Ramses and Nefertiri. She was Imhotep's wife but she…she died during her pregnancy, just as their child did." He shook his head sadly. "Some believe that it was because she and Anck-su-namun looked alike so much that Imhotep turned to her."

"So, all of this happened over a woman?" Erika asked. "For a woman you cut out a man's tongue and buried him alive with Scarabs?"

"He killed the Pharaoh." Terrence said plainly. "And then tried to bring someone back from the dead. It was against the rules."

"Still, don't you think that's a bit much?" Erika wrapped her arms around her. "To be buried alive…left there in a coffin…left to think about everything… everyone…to feel the constant pain of being eaten alive and he couldn't move, couldn't scream…" She shivered, trying to ignore the tears as they crept up on her. "I don't care what he did. That's…that more inhumane than anything he ever did. All he wanted was that woman and you wouldn't let him have her!"

"Your words and sorrow are placed on the wrong side, my dear," Terrence told her. "Think of everything-"

"He killed a man," Tim agreed as he placed an arm over her shoulders.

"He killed the Pharaoh!" Ardeth growled.

"He killed a MAN," Tim repeated firmly. "That was soon replaced by his son in the throne room. Many Pharaohs have died from men in their own houses and they were never given that fate. It was absurd and I'm sure that you all have thought that before."

There was silence for a moment until,

"They're right," Ardeth and Terrance looked at Ammina in shock. "Now that I think about it like that," She shook her own head. "But what's done is done. We can't change the past. We have to worry about what Imhotep is planning to do next."

"Well I, for one, want to go to bed," Evy turned towards the doors. "And hopefully when I wake up this'll all be a bad dream." Jonathan and Erika followed their sister and Daniels and Henderson followed them. Tim and Rick went to leave as well but turned back around when Taylor didn't move.

"You coming?" Rick asked her.

"Actually…" She glanced at Ardeth; his back was to her. "I think I'm going to be a little while."

Tim frowned. "Then I'm staying."

"Tim, please." Taylor shook her head. "Rick can't defend all of them by himself. "Go, in case something happens. I'll be there…soon."

Tim opened his mouth to argue but Rick placed a hand on his shoulder. Tim turned back to his sister. "All right. But if you're not back by tomorrow morning, I'm coming."

Taylor gave a chuckle and watched the two men leave before turning back to the three Medjai behind her. Ammina was giving her a small smile and Terrance was looking her over while Ardeth still held his back to her. There was a wave of anger rising off of him.

"Terrance," Ammina decided to speak. "This is Taylor."

"Yes," He chuckled. "I can see that. The first person outside of the Medjai clan to ever be accepted into us, let alone be made a warrior. You must be honored."

"I am," Taylor nodded and then frowned. "Or, at least, I was." She said sadly.

"Yes," Terrance gave a sad smile. "Well," He glanced at Ardeth before turning to Ammina. "Come with me, my dear, I have something I need your help with. Since Erika and her sister have left, I've had no help-" His voice disappeared into his office as Ammina shut the door behind them with a final, confident look at Taylor.

Taylor took a long, soft sigh to calm her thumping heart but she knew that it wouldn't help any. These next moments were going to be extremely hard. "I…uh, I don't expect that my apologizing would make any difference, would it?"

"No, it would not." Ardeth replied after another moment of silence; his back was still to her. It seemed that he was trying his hardest not to look at her.

"Well, still, I'm sorry." She squeezed her hands together.

"You're sorry?" He turned to face her. The anger and hate and pain in those brown eyes of his made her flinch. "You're sorry?" He took steps towards her, backing her up. "For three years we pounded that story into your head. You knew everything and still you continued on with them! Still you dug him up and the book!" He backed back away from her, trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working too well. "I thought…that when you left us you would get away from here. You knew that the moment you deserted us that your life would be on the line. But you came back and ended up being the cause of the creature's resurrection! You could have stopped them! We even told you to leave! Did you not think? Did you not care?"

"I didn't want all of this," Taylor took a step towards him. "I…" Her eyes then hardened. "How in the hell was I supposed to know it was true? You may have saved me and I may have lived with you for three years but I'm not just going to believe that a dead man can come back to life, no matter how many times you told me the story! You can't expect me to do that!"

"And when you found him at the base of Anubis, that didn't mean a thing? That didn't make you think about what you were doing?" He growled, turning to face her again. "The legend didn't come back to your mind the moment you opened the coffin and saw him?" She stayed silent, glancing away from him. "And even after all of that," He mumbled, anger still in his voice. "You still let them read from the book."

"I didn't know that the sisters had grabbed the book," Taylor told him. "When they were reading it," She shook her head. "Ammina and I were going back into the tunnels to bury him again." She looked back at him. "We just weren't fast enough."

"You shouldn't even had to have worried about that," Ardeth roared. "He shouldn't even have been found!"

Taylor gave a sigh. She hated when people yelled at her, even when she did deserve it. "I know that, Ardeth. And I'm sorry!"

"Being sorry doesn't help the situation." He told her. "And neither does it ease it

"Would killing me help it?" The words were out of her mouth before she knew it and once they were out she couldn't stop it. "Would it ease it?" She dropped to her knees, hanging her head' she didn't get to see Ardeth's horrified look when he turned to stare at her again. "I let him break free because I didn't believe those stories of yours. He's running around killing people because I let him loose. It's all my fault. And I abandoned the Medjai. I left them to return to my brother and that resulted into all of this. I know those men wish for my death for leaving, so why not go ahead and deal it out?" She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears and fear swelled in them. "It would just free you from two problems and leave you with one, wouldn't it?" She took a breath. "I will take what punishment I need to if it makes any of this easier at all."

Ardeth stood there, staring at the woman in shock for a moment. He was mad at her, yes, but that wasn't what he wanted her to do. What he wanted her to say. To see her kneeling there, telling him to kill her…he couldn't believe it. He moved towards her, grabbed her arms, and pulled her to her feet with a growl. "Don't…don't you dare try to take the easy way out of all of this," He told her. "You are going to face what has happened just like the rest of us have too!"

She scowled at him as he moved away from her, leaning against the railing of the stairs, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. "Fine," She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, heading towards the library part of the building.

"And don't…" His words made her glance back at him. "Don't ever kneel to anyone for your life. Fight to keep it until you no longer can. You can't ask someone to just…just take it away."

Taylor's face stayed blank but a little relief played inside of her as she left the large room.

Ardeth listened until her footsteps faded from his hearing and he let out a long breath. "Especially not me."

**Surprise! Sorry it wasn't the snogging you were hoping for, Nissa! That'll come soon though, I promise. ;)**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that little thing I created between Imhotep and Erika's previous form. I HATE Anck-Su-Namun in the second one so I decided to give Imhotep a little something that he wanted, lol ;)**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Sisters are a pain**_

"**My sister is such a pain in the ass," **Timothy sighed to Jonathan as the two of them sat at a table in Evelyn and Erika's room drinking. The others were all there, arguing and talking to each other about what was going on.

"Just be glad you don't have two of them," Jonathan told him. "They gang up on you like you would not believe, no matter who's the oldest or what the age difference is."

"We must stop him from regenerating." Evelyn was saying. "Who opened that chest?"

"Well, there's me and Daniels here," Henderson answered her. "Oh, and, Burns of course."

"And the Egyptologists feller," Daniels added.

"What about our buddy Beni?" Rick asked.

"No," Daniels replied. "He scrammed outta there 'fore we opened the damn thing."

"Yeah, he was the smart one," Henderson sighed.

"Well, that sounds like Beni," Rick sighed, exchanging a look with Timothy.

"We gotta find him," Erika said.

"Yes," Her sister agreed. "And bring him back to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him."

"Right," Rick nodded. "You ladies stay here, you four, come with me." Timothy got up, ready to move and Erika gave a silent nod but everyone else had a problem. Jonathan and the two other men didn't want to go and Evelyn didn't want to stay here.

"You can't leave me behind like some old carpetbag." Evelyn yelled.

Rick rolled his eyes before walking towards the yelling woman and he threw her over his shoulder. He moved into her room, Erika being smart and following after them, before tossing her on the bed, leaving the room again, and locking the sisters inside. Rick grabbed Daniels, handed him the key, and placed him by the door.

"This door doesn't open. They don't come out, and no one goes in, right?"

"Right." Daniels gasped.

He turned to Henderson. "Right?"

"Right." The man nodded as Evelyn continued to bang on the door, calling for Rick, Jonathan, and timothy to open the door. Erika's laughter could be heard as well.

"Tim, Jonathan, let's go." Rick ordered, heading towards the door.

Tim got up to move and had to return to drag a complaining Jonathan behind him.

It didn't take long for them to find the Egyptologist's place, due to the directions that Erika had given Timothy before they left, and they found Beni in there as well, already tearing the place apart and looking for something.

"Well, Well, Well. Let me guess," Rick announced their arrival as the three of them steeped into the room. "Spring Cleaning."

Beni saw them and tried to run. Tim handed O'Connell a chair and the other tossed it, knocking Beni to the ground.

"Nice shot!" Jonathan winced.

"Oh Beni," Rick pulled the small man up by the scruff of his shirt. "Did you fall down? Let me help you up." Beni let out a whine as he was slammed into some cabinets. "You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you, Beni?"

"What friend? The two of you are my only friends." The weasel replied.

Rick slammed him to the desk. "What the hell are you doing with this creep? Huh, Beni? What's in it for you?"

"It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path." Beni replied. "As long as I serve him, I am immune."

"Do you really believe that?" Tim shook his head as Rick slammed the man into something else. "Idiot."

"Immune from what?" He demanded. Beni mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"I don't wanna tell you," Beni moaned. "You'll just hurt me some more."

Rick was growing tired of it all and dragged Beni under the fan. "What are you looking for? And try not to lie to me."

Beni screamed as he was held up towards the fan. "The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra. He wants it back. He said to me that it would be worth its weight in gold."

"What does he want the book for?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, come on, I don't know," Beni sighed.

"Liar." Timothy said in a sing-song voice and Rick thrusted him up back towards the fan.

"Something about bringing his two dead girlfriends back to life. But that's all," Rick began to lower him. "He just wants the book, I swear. Just the book, I swear." He glanced at Jonathan. "And your sisters. But other than that-"

Beni was cut off by a loud scream from outside. Beni took his moment and kneed Rick in the crotch before taking off out the window. More screaming took place and as the three men moved to the window they took in the sight of a man in black ripping a certain book and a Canopic jar from a skeletons hands in a large circle of people. When the man turned he had holes in his face they didn't need to guess who it was. The creature seemed to notice them and he opened his mouth, shooting out a bunch of bugs at them. They slammed the windows shut, trying their best to ignore the screams from down below.

"That's two down," Rick sighed.

"And two to go." Tim finished.

"Then he'll be coming after my sisters!" Jonathan sounded worried and led the way out of the room.

_**~I'm never gonna dance again**_

_**These guilty feet have got no rhythm**_

_**I'm never gonna dance again**_

_**The way I danced with you~**_

**The warm water felt good against Erika's skin. **She had been calming her sister down for the last half hour since Rick and locked the two of them in the bedroom. She knew that he was just protecting Evelyn since she was who the mummy was after so she had decided to stay with her sister. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous over her sister. Rick actually wasn't too bad of a man. He just wasn't her type but he and Evelyn would be perfect together. She still felt jealous, though.

And with Taylor, there was something a bit more going on with that Medjai man than just being partners for the last three years. Something that neither of them wanted to bring up into a conversation and wanted the other one to. They were going to have to have a little help from the outside to let things be known but Erika was sure that after that happened, everything would take off on its own.

There was just one thing that Erika didn't understand though.

Why was she trying to get all these other people together when she had her own troubles with men? She never had a boyfriend. It was Evelyn that was always looked at since Erika was more of a tomboy than anything. She was sweet too. Erika was quite the opposite. She had never held hands with a man, never kissed one hugged one(outside her brother and father, of course), never anything. She didn't know what any of this romance felt like and she was beginning to wonder if she ever would.

Henderson's scream made Erika jump and she was out of the tub in moments, searching for a towel. The water was splashed all over the floor though and she ended up falling. She was slow this time, and careful, but pulling the robe around her and tying it closed before opening the bathroom doors. She took one look at the man hunched over her sister on the bed and her eyes narrowed, watching as he kissed her.

"Hey!" She screamed.

The man seemed to jump and he turned to face her. She caught her breath. His face was still half deformed so she knew it was the mummy they found, but there was something else. This man…this was the one that she kept seeing in her dreams and in her visions. This was the man that she saw kneeling at the coffin, crying. The man that would always smile at her. The man that she found herself sleeping with in her dreams. What the hell was going on? And why did she feel so jealous that he was kissing her sister?

Before either of them could move again, the door was kicked open and Rick stood there, enraged with Jonathan and Tim behind him. "Hey! Get your ugly face off of her!" Rick roared as Evelyn pushed herself away from the bald man and off the other side of the bed as Erika continued to stand in the doorway of the bathroom. The mummy responded in ancient Egyptian and Rick gave a smirk. "Look what I got." He gasped as he held up the white cat from Burns' quarters. The mummy gave a shriek as the cat replied in a hiss before leaving the premises as he had before.

"You all right?" Rick called to Evelyn.

"Well," Jonathan rubbed his chest. "I'm not sure."

Rick looked at him like he was an idiot as Tim and Erika chuckled together. "How about you?" Tim called to the other woman.

Erika nodded. "Yeah, just…just a little surprised, is all."

"Good, both of you, get dressed," Tim turned to leave the room. "We're getting my sister and we're going to find a way to put a stop to this freak once and for all."

**Again, a little short, but with good reason**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**Sorry Nissa, it seems that I beat you to the man this time, didn't I? lol**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Car Ride**_

**Timothy didn't like this Ardeth Bay character. **The moment he saw him attacking their camp that one night he knew that he wouldn't and when he walked into the Museum and saw him and his sister in a heated argument just made him not like him even more. He didn't care what they were arguing about. He walked right up to his sister and grabbed her by the black robes that she had once again changed herself into before dragging her up the stairs and away from everyone else. Ammina and Terrance shared a laugh at the sister and brother as Ardeth looked unsure of how to react before they led the way up the stairs after them.

"Yes, well, according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead." Evelyn told them all as they followed the Medjai upstairs. "Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe."

"Well, believe it, Sister," Erika replied. "We're the ones that brought him back."

"Yes, and I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people back to life,"

Erika caught on to her sister's thoughts. "Then Amun-Ra's can kill them."

"That's the myth." Evy nodded. "We just gotta learn where to find it now."

As they reached the top of the stairs, chanting from below could be heard. It was that mummy's name; Imhotep. They all gathered around the window, staring down at the people of Cairo with boils and sores and torches and weapons as they all marched towards the museum. Taylor felt a shiver travel down her back.

"Last but not least," Jonathan sighed. "My favorite plague-boils and sores."

"So they're his slaves now." Ammina shook her head.

"So it has begun," Ardeth continued. "The beginning of the end."

"The hell it has," Taylor grabbed Evelyn and Erika's hands, dragging them behind her to the stone tablet behind them. "Hurry up and find out where this other damn book is."

Shouting began as did the banging on the doors. Taylor grabbed her sword but Timothy placed a hand on her hand before shaking his head. "You're not going down there. Just be patient and we'll get out of here just fine." She stared at her brother for a moment before nodding, though she still felt uneasy.

"According to Bembridge scholars," Evy began as the sisters and Terrance all searched for the answer. "The gold book of Amun-Ra is located inside the stature of Anubis."

"That's where we found the black book," Daniels told her.

"Right," Erika nodded. "So that means that the scholars got their places mixed up, so," She fell silent as the three of them continued to read. The doors could be heard bursting open and angry shouts came to their ears.

"Come on, faster." Jonathan told his sisters.

"Patience is a virtue." Evelyn replied in a sing-song voice.

Rick shook his head. "Not right now it isn't."

"Uh, I think I'll go and get the car started." Jonathan took off down the hall. Ammina shared a look with her brother before taking off after him.

"Are we all going to fit in the car?" Taylor asked her brother as they got ready to make a run for it themselves.

Timothy shook his head. "Probably not. The sisters will just have to sit in laps." He glared at Ardeth. "You'll sit in mine, Taylor."

Taylor pulled a face. "Kinda weird, but whatever works."

"I've got it!" Evelyn squealed just then. "The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus! Take that, Bembridge Scholars!"

"All right, now let's get the hell out of here!" Daniels screamed, leading the way after Jonathan and Ammina and the yellow car they pulled up in.

They all jumped into the car as quickly as they could. Jonathan, Evelyn, Rick, and Erika all somehow wedged themselves into the front seat. Daniels, Timothy, Terrance, and Ardeth all shoved themselves into the back seat as Ammina had to sit on her brother and Taylor had to sit on hers.

"This never leaves the car." The American woman mumbled, propping her chin on her leg in annoyance.

"I second that," Ammina agreed, copying her friend's look.

"Imhotep!" Beni's voice made them all turn to see the little weasel just behind the car. "Imhotep!" Erika glanced up to see the mummy-man in the window, roaring down at them with a huge mouth.

"You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me?" Rick screamed. "You're gonna get yours!"

"Oh, like I've never heard that before!" They heard the man reply as the car took off with the slaves chasing after them. It wasn't too long later that Jonathan had to jerk to a stop as they were blocked on the road by another horde of slaves.

"Oh shit," Taylor immediately knew what Rick was going to do and jumped to her feet, stomping on the men's feet as they struggled to stand themselves as they rammed into the slaves that had begun to run at them.

The men, all except Jonathan, began to push the people off the car. The backseat occupants were having the hardest time due to the small space and so they tried to take turns before they all just shoved and hit people, not entirely sure if they were enemy or not. Even Evelyn and Erika took some moves. Evelyn poked one of the men in the eye and Erika punched one that was climbing on Jonathan.

Moments later, Daniels began to yell, screaming for help. He had been grabbed by two men and was being dragged off the car. Taylor grabbed him and tried to pull him back as the others continued fighting, but she wasn't strong enough. His jacket pulled right off of his right arm and he was left behind.

"No!" The young woman yelled. Timothy grabbed her so she wouldn't jump out herself. "If he gets him-"

"I know, Taylor. But going after him will just kill you, too. There's nothing you can do."

"Taylor," Ammina's gasp made them siblings look at her as Terrance and the others continued to fight. "Look!"

The American looked down at the jacket in her hands to find that Canopic jar with Anubis' head on it that Daniels had taken was in their grasp. She pulled it out of the jacket and looked at it. "What do we do with it?" she asked them.

"Smash it." Timothy immediately said.

And at that moment Jonathan decided to run into some type of water fountain and out the car they all climbed as the slaves continued to chase them, cornering them against a large wall. Rick did his best to hold them back with a torch but that didn't do much good before they came to a stop themselves. Erika was gripping Taylor's sleeve as the woman gripped her sword in one hand and the golden jar in the other while the slaves began to chant that name again.

They were all ready for the slaves to attack them again but watched as they parted ways for the mummy to walk towards them, Beni following.

"It's the creature," Terrance placed himself in front of Taylor, trying to hide the jar. "He's fully regenerated."

"_Keetah mi pharos,"_ His eyes were on Evelyn. "_Aja nilo, isirian_."

"'Come with me, my princess'" Beni tried to translate it. "'It is time to make you mine forever.'"

"'For all eternity,' idiot." Evelyn growled.

As Erika listened to Imhotep speak, she had a sudden anger in her chest burst to life. Why was he saying that to his sister? Why not to her? She pulled an annoyed face before glancing at the jar that Taylor held in her hand. An idea spread out in her mind and she wrenched it from the other woman's hand.

It was all because of these stupid jars that they had this problem to begin with. These held what was once this Anck-su-namun woman and so, Erika was going to take care of it once and for all. She raised the jar above her head and went to smash it on the ground but a hand caught hers, ripping the jar from her hand. She only had a moment or two to glance over her shoulder to see the mummy standing behind her with a stone-like look. The next thing she knew, she was captured and staring at the others. Erika kicked and wiggled as Imhotep's arm curled around her waist as he stood there but it didn't seem to faze him as he continued to talk to the others, the canopic jar gone from everyone's sight. Why the hell was he so fast? It just wasn't fair.

"Have you got any bright ideas?" Evelyn asked Rick.

"If you do, this is a good time to bring them out." Timothy was getting ready for a big fight.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'." He told them, gripping his torch.

"You better think of something fast, because if he turns me and my sister into mummies, I'll be sure that you're the first one the two of us come after." She told the man beside her before walking towards the mummy and her sister.

"No." Rick pulled out his gun but Evelyn turned to him as Imhotep wore a huge smirk.

"Don't!" She told him as Timothy and Ardeth both grabbed him. Nobody seemed to notice that Jonathan had reached for his own gun with a look of extreme worry for his sisters. Taylor and Ammina had grabbed him. "He still has to take us to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual."

"She is right," Ardeth told him. "Live today, fight tomorrow."

Rick pulled a face before holstering his gun again. He glared at Imhotep. "I'll be seeing you again." He told him.

Imhotep gave a smirk as he turned away and left as Beni ripped the key from Jonathan. Taylor kicked Beni in the back as he tried to leave and he landed on his face before getting up and scurrying after the three retreating forms. Imhotep then screamed something out to his slaves. Both the women began to struggle as they were dragged and carried away but the undead guy just seemed to be too strong for them. As the slaves began to move towards them they all got an idea on what he yelled.

"My ass did not come out to Egypt again to die at the hands of some dumb-ass dead guy!" timothy growled, ripping the lid of the sewer up and tossing it into the crowed. A few were knocked over before he looked at his companions. "Now if it was a hot chick, I wouldn't care. So I vote that we get our asses out of here."

"Unfortunately," Ammina sighed. "I second that."

"What about my sisters?" Jonathan demanded as Rick pulled him towards the hole.

"We're gonna get her back! Go!" He told him and down the hole he went. Ammina followed him before Timothy as shoved in next by his sister. Taylor went to go next but she froze, watching as Terrance ripped out his sword and began killing the slaves. She knew what that meant, and apparently, so did Ardeth Bay.

"You're next!" Rick gripped the Medjai by the collar of his black robes and shoved him down the hole as well. "Taylor, come on."

She looked at Rick. "You're coming after me, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. You wouldn't be able to beat that guy without me, now would you?"

She nodded and looked back to the fighting, older man. "Terrance," She called to him. "I'm sorry."

"Just go!" He told her, but she knew that he accepted it. With a sigh, she jumped down the tunnel, landing in her brother's arms.

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**I know that it's been a while. Forgive me. School has been a pain and the finals are the next two weeks so give me until after then. Over Christmas there should be a lot submitted ;)**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Sewer Travels**_

**At least, Taylor thought that it was going to be her brother's arms she was dropped into. **Instead it turned out to be a certain Medjai.

"Where's Terrance?" The man asked her as they stepped out from under the hole.

The blush made her face hot but sad at the same time as she was placed back down on her feet. "He's…he's not coming."

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Ardeth's hard voice was joined with his sister's.

"She means," Rick's voice joined them. "That he's sacrificing himself so we can get out of here." It was dark so no one could see what the two Medjai were doing, but they all knew that it hurt.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jonathan asked. "He's got my sisters. What now? What do we do?"

"Simple," Ammina decided to reply from beside him. "We go back to Hamunaptra to save them and put an end to the monster." Her voice was struggling to be normal and calm.

"But traveling out there will take too long," Taylor shook her head. "We need to get there fast."

"How?" Rick asked. Things were silent for a moment before Tim answered.

"Winston."

"What?" They all asked.

"We can have Winston fly us there in his airplane." Tim continued. "He'd gladly help if we told him he had a chance to die. The poor old man wants to die during events like this."

Rick nodded. "Actually a good idea, Tim. Good job."

"But the plane will not fit all of us," Taylor brought to their attention. "How are all of us going to get there?"

"Well," Rick scratched the back of his head. "We'll just think about that when we get there." He pulled out a lighter just then and lit it so he could take in a sight of what was going on around them. "Don't you just love sewers?" He groaned to himself before he stared to lead the way forward.

Taylor didn't like the thought of traveling through the sewer. The thoughts of everything done here, and the smell, it all made her want to be sick but she held it back. There were more important things to be talking about and taking care of then worrying about something as foolish as that. She could complain about it all to her brother later. Speaking of which…

Taylor glanced over her shoulder before turning immediately back to Rick. Timothy was standing next to Ardeth, almost pinning him against the wall so he wouldn't get closer to her if he tried to. The Medjai was trying his hardest to act as if he noticed nothing but it was hard; especially since his sister was laughing at him. Taylor couldn't help but give a chuckle herself. Timothy was such a protective guy. He needed a girlfriend of his own.

Ammina felt so sorry for her brother. Ardeth didn't want to react in the way he normally would to the other Medjai. He was the Leader of their little section. Timothy wasn't part of it so he wasn't his boss. Ardeth may have gotten used to Taylor and her replies and the ways she acted but so far, her brother was much worse; just like she had told them before over the last three years. He should have listened to her, though Ammina wasn't sure whether or not it would have mattered. Boys would always be boys.

"So," Jonathan was trying to start up a conversation with the woman beside him, trying to make their silence go away as they continued to walk down the creepy tunnel of death and shit. "You're with the Medjai, are you?"

"Yes."

"And you're the two that Taylor kept telling us about, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you were just trying to stop us from waking this Imhotep fellow up, right?"

"Yes."

"You don't talk very much, do you?"

"No." Ammina gave him a glance and covered a giggle at the look on his face. "I'm sorry. My brother says I tease too much." She grinned. "You are…Jonathan, correct?"

"Yes," He nodded back at her with a small smile. "And you are Amira."

"Ammina," She corrected him. "And here I thought Taylor had a strange name."

"You think Jonathan is a strange name?" The man asked her. "I have to say that Ammina is not as normal as you would like to think."

"It is normal to my people." She huffed.

"As Jonathan is to mine," He replied. They shared a look before they gave their own laughs together and Ammina found this man not to be too bad. He was worried about his sisters but he was trying to keep calm. "So, what' it like? Being in the Medjai?"

Ammina smiled before she began to answer him. For some reason it was easier for her to talk to him than she had thought that it would be. She was just extremely happy that Taylor had taught her how to speak English.

Timothy was twirling a knife in his fingers now as he continued to walk beside Ardeth. His eyes gazed over him again for a second before moving back to stare ahead.

"So, you're the one that saved my sister from the desert, right?"

Ardeth glanced at him. "My sister is the one that came across her after you and your friend up there left."

"Why did you save her? I thought that your people didn't like outsiders."

"We normally do not," Ardeth admitted to him. "But when she was brought to our camp we could not just throw her back out into the sand."

Timothy nodded, pleased with his answer. "But you wouldn't let her leave after she was healed?"

"The village elders would not allow it. It was not my choice to make at the time."

"So now that she had run off, what do you have to do to her?" He asked.

Ardeth frowned as he glanced at the woman ahead of them. "Unfortunately, the elders, and most of the rest of the village, wish to see her death, but I…" He shook his head. "We need her help against Imhotep; that is the only thing that is on my mind at the moment. Everything…will have to wait until later."

Timothy gave him another look before putting his knife away with a sigh. "Well, until then, I guess I can trust you. Just so you know though, you come anywhere near my sister in any kind of harm and it's not that mummy that you're going to have to worry about."

Ardeth felt himself release his breath as the brother moved up to his sister and Rick. That man was very protective of his sister. Ardeth would not admit this aloud but that man had been starting to make him nervous, but he supposed that he would act the same if the same thing had happened to Ammina.

Ardeth lowered his head. What he had said was true. He was putting everything behind him until after Imhotep was taken care of but it still kept popping back up. He didn't want to kill Taylor like his village wanted him to do. The only ones that didn't seem to have a problem with her leaving was his sister and a few of the children that she would always play with. He had a problem of his own, but not the same one as the others did.

Ardeth had not wanted her to leave at all. He had wanted her to stay, had hoped that she would stay, but someone had different plans for him and how he felt. Perhaps…now, even if she agreed to come back with them the elders would want her slain. And he couldn't leave his people for her, even if he wanted to. Things just didn't want to work for him and so, with a straight face, he decided that he would just have to think of another way. Could there be another way he could tell Taylor everything that he wanted too?

He wasn't so sure on how she would react but he was sure that before all of this was over, before they were separated for good, he was going to tell her everything that she should have told her before.

**All right, a little small, but that gets us closer to the end, right? lol**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**FINALS ARE OVER! YES! Now I can get back to my writings! The Mummy shall be done soon, guys, I promise. I am so sorry that it took so long but I had to stop for school. It's Christmas break now though, so you have like, a whole month of my writing just ahead for you guys :)**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**I hate flying**_

**They arrived at Winston's Sand-Castle in Giza early that next morning. **Everyone had been silent, not wanting to think of anything at that moment as they were calming themselves, getting ready to go up against an undead mummy from hundreds and hundreds of years ago that could use magical powers. Such fun.

"Morning, Winston," Rick greeted him as they six of them walked up to him. "Uh, a word?"

The elder man was sitting out in the sand with a man holding an umbrella over his head, a record of Spanish music going off, and tea and Timothy and Taylor gladly accepted a cup of.

"And what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" The elder man asked.

"Not a damn thing." Rick admitted.

Winston immediately looked interested as he set his tea aside. "Is it dangerous."

"You most likely won't live through it." Timothy told him and his sister gave him a *Gibbs Slap*.

"By Jove, do you really think so?" Winston asked them.

Ammina leaned towards Taylor. "Do all of your elders act like this?"

She shook her head. "I'll explain it all later."

"Well, everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?" Jonathan spoke up this time.

"What's the uh-what's the challenge then?" Winston asked, standing up.

"Rescue the damsels in distress," Rick began.

"Kill the bad guy," Taylor continued.

"And Save the World." Timothy finished.

"Oh," Winston threw his head back and gave a laugh. "Winston Havelock at your service, sir!" He gave them a salute with another laugh.

_**~Yeah, when there's something strange  
>In the neighborhood<br>Guess who it is(ghost Nappa)  
>When there's something weird<br>And it don't look good  
>Guess who it is(ghost Nappa)~<strong>_

"**Hey, Taylor?" **

The grinning woman tried to look up at her brother but it was kind of hard as they were flying through the air. "What?"

"I HATE FLYING!" Timothy cried as Winston did a twirl through the air. Taylor giggled.

Rick was in the seat behind Winston as they were flying. The others had to be strapped down to the wings; Jonathan and Ammina on one side, Ardeth and Taylor on the other and Timothy was settled on the top above Rick. Jonathan and Timothy didn't seem to be enjoying the flying one bit at all.

"Are you all right?" Rick called to Jonathan.

"Do I bloody look all right!" The Englishman cried.

Ammina giggled at the man beside her before giving Rick a thumbs-up as her answer.

Rick turned to the other wing. "How ya doin'?"

"Awesome, as always." Taylor answered him as Ardeth looked like he was having the time of his life with that huge grin on his face. She couldn't help but giggle as she gripped the wing in front of her, looking over the sand beneath them. After riding on the horses for the last three years she was glad her ass wasn't hurting.

As the large tornado zoomed past them, Winston leaned his head back to Rick. "See that? I've never seen one so big."

"Never?" Rick asked, hanging onto the gun before him.

"No."

"That's what she said!" Timothy couldn't help but cry out and Taylor buried her head in her arms as she and Rick laughed.

"What does he mean by that?" Ardeth's voice asked her. "Who is he talking about?"

Taylor glanced back at Ardeth, still smiling. "I don't think you really want to know the answer to that."

Ammina gave a nod before turning her attention back to the twister just to see it dim down and four bodies walked across the sand. "Hey! Look! We caught up to them!"

It was moments later that -"Oh My God." Rick's voice of horror made Taylor turn to see what he was gazing at. Her mouth dropped open as she repeated what her friend had said. "Hey, Winston! Pedal Faster!"

"Hang on, men!" the elder man told them as they went diving down the cliff to try and lose the sand-wall that was chasing them but it didn't want to give up. They all took notice of Imhotep's face in the sand and Jonathan began to scream as Rick tried to fire at him with the gun he had. Imhotep seemed to be laughing at them as he moved the head around. The mouth then opened and lunged at the plane. That didn't work to well though and so Rick pulled his goggles on and ducked down in his seat as Ammina and Jonathan grabbed onto each other, Timothy was slewing out cruses left and right, and Taylor buried her face into Ardeth's sleeve as the man beside her stayed silent while the sand swallowed them.

"Here I come, laddies!" Winston gave an outrageous laugh as he flew the plane upside down. Taylor even let out a yell of her own and then the sand then fell just moments before the airplane crashed.

The Plane was totally ruined and just about everyone was struggling to get off of it. Timothy really had no problem as he was already flung from the top due to straps breaking and Ardeth could get himself and Taylor down, but Jonathan and Ammina were still hanging onto each other, neither of them wanting to move at any time soon.

Rick crawled out of his seat as Ardeth stood up, wobbly as he pulled the cap and goggles of his head as the woman beside him was on her knees, trying not to get sick. Everyone, even Tim and Rick were wobbly on their feet at the moment. It took the four of them a moment to stable themselves but soon Taylor laughed as Ardeth walked up to Rick's seat and yanked the gun off of it. (Does anyone know what that's called?)

"You are such a man," She told him, turning to pick up her own bag of stuff. Before Ardeth could reply, Jonathan decided to speak.

"Excuse me, um, a little help would be useful if it's not too much trouble!" He screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. All right." Rick moved over to him, dropping his bag on the ground as he pulled the cord, dropping Jonathan on his ass; he was a lot softer with Ammina.

"Come one, Winston. Let's go." Timothy told the elder man as he stretched his back out. When he didn't answer the three of them shared a look before Rick moved towards him and checked his pulse. Rick's head fell and Taylor's smile quickly fell as she covered her mouth with her hand. Timothy wore a stoned face, just staring at him as the others stayed silent…until the plane decided to move.

"Quicksand!" Ardeth shouted. He grabbed Taylor and pulled her away from the craft. "Get back! It's quicksand."

Taylor frowned, fighting back tears as they watched the craft slowly sink down. The three soldiers didn't even have to look at each other before they all gave their salutes to the man that they remembered from the army.

"Come on," Timothy began to lead the way back to the desert city. "The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get a drink,

_**~Here goes...  
>Vegeta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta<br>Y'know you love me as a ghost  
>Vegeta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta<br>WOOOOOOOH!~**_

**The trip in the sand twister was a pain as Evelyn clung to her sister before they were thrown into the sand like a pair of potatoes, Beni falling on top of them as Imhotep just walked past them.**

"I need a new job," Beni moaned in a shaky voice as Evelyn pushed him off. Erika pushed herself to her feet and took notice of the broken city before them. "Oh god," she sighed. "You brought us back? Already? That's nowhere near fair at all! It took us almost a damn week on the camels!"

Imhotep turned to say something but the sound of an airplane caught him and he turned back to watch Winston and the others fly past them. Erika felt relief pop up in her heart as Evelyn grabbed her sleeve happily as she said – "O'Connell."

It seemed that Mummy-Man didn't like that and so be began to work some of this voodoo magic on the sand with a roar and made a huge wall with his face in it, sending it after the airplane. Evelyn's grip on her sister immediately grew tighter.

Erika couldn't help but laugh at his face when his mouth dropped open and he began to move it around, as if trying to swallow something. It just looked…ridiculous.

"Stop it! You'll kill them!" Evy cried as the sand swallowed the plane.

"That's the idea." Beni told her.

Evy gave her sister a look and Erika frowned for a moment before looking at the mummy-man again, thinking quickly of what to do. He had closed his eyes and his mouth again and an idea immediately popped up into her head. She walked towards him, staring at him for just a second before softly placing her hands on either side of his face. She waited just a moment, as his eyes opened, before giving him a sweet smile and lifting her knee into his groin.

(Ha! Bet you guys weren't expecting that!)

The Mummy may have been immortal, but he was still a man nonetheless.

Imhotep kneeled over instantly; holding himself as Beni pulled a face, cupping his own 'gentlemen'. Evy let out a giggle as Erika looked rather proud of herself, stepping away from the mummy-man that she felt a strange attraction too. Something told her that she was going to regret doing that sometime later. As Imhotep regained his vision and whatnot, the sisters watched happily as the sand fell from the plane. Their looks then turned worse at the state of the plane, the black smoke flying from it, and then winced as it crashed behind some dunes.

"Dammit!" Erika growled. "I swear if they're not all right-"

Imhotep was finally able to stand up and he stomped over to Erika. She placed her sister behind her and had a staring contest with the woman for a moment before he let out a sigh and walked away. Erika released the breath she had been holding.

"I love the whole, sand wall trick," Beni said as he followed him. "It was beautiful." He then remembered that Imhotep couldn't understand him. "Bastard."

Erika took her sister's hand and tried to run towards the plane but the mummy-man had them already taken care of as sand wrapped around their ankles like aa pair of chains and leashes in his hands. Erika grumbled under her breath as they had nothing left to do but follow him. They followed him for God-knows-how-long and down so many dark tunnels and stairs that Erika was starting to debate whether or not it was going to be a good idea to finally just jump on the bald guy's back and make him carry her again.

"You know, nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance." Evy was telling the man beside her. It made Erika turn her head.

"Really?" Beni chuckled and then his face turned serious. "They do?"

"Oh yes. Always."

"Come on, Evy. Don't spoil the surprise." Erika told her sister, pushing her along the way.

~I hope to God we don't have to go too much further.~

**LOL, I love what I did there to stop the Sand-Wall and I love that song! If you guys have never watched the DragonBall Z Abridged by TeamFourStar then go and watch it now!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Separations**_

"**I'd take those bigger stones first."**

Taylor sighed, cupping her chin as she and Ammina watched Rick, Tim, and Ardeth clear a path while Jonathan stood behind them with a torch. There wasn't room for the two women to help so the men told them to sit to the side.

"Take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us." Jonathan decided to continue. "Come on. Put your backs into it." The two women couldn't help but laugh at the three men instantly turned to glare at Jonathan in silence. The Englishman looked ready to piss himself. "Yes, well, you've got the idea. Chop-chop." He gave a sigh of relief when the three turned back to the rocks.

"Are all men like this on the other side of the desert?" Ammina asked quietly as she leaned towards Taylor.

"No, but some are, unfortunately. And there are even some worse than him."

"Truly?" Ammina sounded excited. "Your world sounds so amazing! I wish I could go and see it one day!"

Taylor grinned. "Maybe, after all of this, I can take you with me one day.

The Medjai grinned. "I'll be counting on it."

"I say!" Jonathan had stabbed his torch into the ground and had ripped something from the wall. "You should come and have a look at this."

"What is it?" Taylor asked as she and Ammina stood up and moved over.

"I have no i-" Jonathan's words were cut off by screams and squeaks. The women watched as what he was holding turned out to be a scarab and pulled faces as it dug itself in the man's arm.

"Oh god!" the women called for the other men as Jonathan continued to freak out.

"What?" Rick demanded. "What?"

"It's in his arm!" Ammina told him.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"It looked like a scarab!" Taylor answered him.

Rick pulled Jonathan's shirt off and watched as a large bump moved around in the other man's arm. "Whoa!"

"Do something!" Jonathan cried.

"Hold him!" Rick ordered and Ardeth and Timothy complied.

"Do something! Do something!" They all then watched as Rick pulled out a knife. "Not that! Not that!" Ammina winced as Rick buried the knife into Jonathan's arm before the scarab went flying out and landed on the ground. It turned to come back for more and Taylor thought quickly. She grabbed Rick's gun and shot it, the sound rebounding off the walls.

"Good job, Taylor!" Timothy growled at his sister as he and Ardeth let Jonathan go and Ammina took care of his wounds. "Now they know we're here!"

"Well if we had stomped on it, it could have dug into your foot just like it had to Jonathan's arm…" Taylor fell silent, realization on her face. "Maybe that's how the Warden died," She announced. "That could be why he ran into the wall. The Scarab had climbed into his head!"

"Oh, let's not give me nightmares about bugs now, okay?" Rick pulled a face as he finished clearing the path; it turned out to be a small crack in the wall. "I'm already going to have enough with mummies in them."

Ammina giggled as Ardeth tried to hide a small grin that didn't work out too well. Taylor smiled at that before she followed her brother through the wall. Slipping out through the small crack on the other side of the wall, she was extremely glad that no one was waiting for them on the other side. She had been fearing some other mummies or something even worse and was giving a large sigh of relief.

Rick shot the mirror to get light into the room and as they all looked around at the gold. Timothy's mouth dropped open before he leaned towards his sister. "On the way back, we are SO grabbing some of this." Taylor giggled as Jonathan made his own look and his mouth dropped open as well. Rick and the Medjai siblings didn't really seem to care as they moved down the steps.

"Can you see-" Jonathan sounded so breathless.

"Yeah." Tim nodded.

"Can you believe-"

"Oh yeah." Taylor replied.

"Can we just-"

"No." Rick told him.

"Fuck you!" Tim grinned, running off. "I don't have girlfriend to pay for all my shit! And besides, with that, we know who will be wearing the pants in that relationship!"

"Stop being such an ass, Timothy." Taylor called after her brother. "You see, that's why you don't have a relationship of your own."

"Coming from the one who's obsessed with the Medjai man, right?" Her brother snorted.

From the corner of her eye she watched Ammina cover her giggle and Ardeth froze for a moment, trying his hardest not to look at the woman beside him. "Shut up, Tim!" What else could she really say about that? Her brother was such an ass sometimes.

Taylor wanted to say something, she truly did, but what was she supposed to say to the man that was supposed to kill her after all of this was over? 'Hey-wanna-kiss-me-before-you-kill-me?' Yeah, very romantic.

A croaking noise made them all whip around, pointing the guns they had. But there was nothing there. Taylor lowered her weapon for a second before a mummified hand broke out of the ground and pulled its body out. More and more decided to join the first one and Taylor felt a shiver run down her back as she backed up beside Ardeth and his sister.

"Timothy!" She called out to her brother. "Get back here!"

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked Ardeth.

"Priests," Ammina answered.

"Imhotep's priests." Her brother added.

"All right then." Rick replied before they all began to fire; Jonathan even grabbed a set of Rick's guns. Timothy joined in, gold and God knows what else sticking out of his pockets and pants. But even as they fell they still could move and dragged themselves towards the group as even more decided to join them. They all backed up, looking for a way out of the gold room as the mummies chased them. Rick and Ardeth covered them through the tunnel as Jonathan led the way. Tim would shoot over their shoulder every now and then but that wasn't helping too much until they broke out of the hall and into a room with another huge statue like Anubis had been.

"There he is!" Jonathan grinned. "Hello, Horus, old boy!"

Timothy and the others started to fire at the mummies again as Jonathan began to dig for the book they were looking for.

Rick put his gun down for a moment and lit a match on Ardeth's face and then a piece of dynamite. "Time to close the door." They all dove behind the statue of Horus and Ammina smirked as the mummies squealed and rocks fell.

"I LOVE explosions." She said. Ardeth gave his sister a weird look. "What?" She grinned.  
>"I need to take you out." Jonathan told the woman with hearts in his eyes. "You would love a whole lot of stuff outside of Egypt!" Ammina blushed and glanced away as Timothy gave Jonathan a proud look before he and Rick began to work.<p>

Rick and Timothy were digging through the bottom of the statue and Jonathan was flexing his arm, glad it was working as Ammina checked his bandages. Ardeth was reloading his gun as Taylor moved over to him. She was silent for a moment, thinking just what she was supposed to say to this man when it was him that started it all.

"We might actually be able to destroy him," Ardeth said, loading another shell into his gun. "After he obtained the final soul, I didn't think that we could. I am very impressed by you and your two brothers. It's been three years but the three of you still work together like nothing happened."

"Yeah," Taylor scratched the back of her head as she flushed. "The three of us have been together since we were children."

"Children? Truly?" He looked at her in surprise.

She grinned. "Yeah, Rick, Timothy, and I were orphans over in America. We've been together since I can remember and joined the army together. I have a lot of history together with the two of them. They're my family. The moment I realized who they were, I couldn't attack them."

"I…I understand that," Ardeth glanced away from her. "And I'm sorry. I-"

More croaking went off as the two of them turned and looked down the bath to the gold room, cutting their talk in half. The shadows of the Priests were making their way down the hall, slowly but surely. And there was a lot.

"Damn. These guys just don't quit, do they?" Rick asked and Timothy grunted, yanking on the box.

"Keep digging," Ardeth told them, cocking the shotgun.

"We'll hold them off." Taylor nodded, readying her own gun as Ammina moved up beside her. As the guns went off, the mummies just kept coming and coming and Taylor was growing rather ticked off with it.

Dust wafted up as Timothy pulled the box out and Jonathan slid down next to him, yanking the golden book out of it. "Oh! The Book of Amun-Ra."

The trio glanced at it before Ardeth's shotgun lost all its bullets. Ardeth turned to the others as Taylor was reloading and Ammina fired off her last few rounds.

"Save the girls," He told the three men behind her. "Kill the creature." He gave Taylor and his sister a look before giving a roar and diving into the hall with the priests.

"Ardeth!" Ammina cried. Ignoring everything, she dove in after her brother, refusing to let them go alone.

Taylor watched them, frozen in shock as the two Medjai she had been with for the last three years were swept away into the mass of the Priest mummies. Her mind was roaring with screams, half telling her to save them, the other half telling her to leave them there and save the sisters. She glanced back at the other three to see them staring at the hall like she had been. Timothy took one look at her face before he glared at her.

"No! Hell no! Don't even think about it, Taylor! Not after I just got you back!" He told her, but the idea was already settled in her head.

Taylor gave her brother a grin. "Save the sisters, Timothy. I'll meet you all back outside, all right?" Not waiting for a response, Taylor turned after Ardeth and Ammina, diving into the mummies after them.

Timothy went to run after his sister but he paused. He had to do what she asked him. He had to save the sisters! She said that she would be outside waiting for him. She'd better be…and if she wasn't…he would come back for her. That was a promise. He wasn't leaving her in Hamunaptra again.

Rick lit another stick of dynamite and tossed it towards another side of the wall before the three of them moved out, leaving the other trio to fend for themselves against the mummy priests.

_**~Boy, meets girl **_

_**you were my dream, my world **_

_**But I was blind, **_

_**you cheated on me from behind **_

_**So on my own I feel so all alone **_

_**Though I know it's true **_

_**I'm still in love with you~**_

**A gunshot rang through the room and the sisters smiled.**

"O'Connell." Evy sounded relieved as Erika crossed her arms.

"Whatchya gonna do now, Mummy-man? She asked. Imhotep gave her a glance before pouring something into his hands. He turned to the wall and blew the stuff onto it. Erika's mouth dropped open as two mummies ripped themselves from the stone after he spoke. "Oh, that's what." Beni and Evy started freaking out as Erika could only watch. Imhotep said something else and off the mummies walked. "So, what now?" Erika asked, turning her back to the bald man. "Are we waiting until your little friends fail in killing the others or are we-" She was cut off when a hand hit the back of her neck, rolling her eyes into the back of her head.

Erika didn't know for how long she was about. The only thing that she was sure of was she did not like where she was at when she woke up and she was going to kill Imhotep. She was chained to a pole in the middle of a very old room, her arms hanging above her head. There was nothing really in the room after that but some statues, stairs, and her baby sister chained to a table herself.

~well, this is wonderful~ Erika groaned to herself. ~What to do now? I know what he plans to do with my sister but what does he plan to do with me? Why did he even bring me along with them? I can't even understand what the idiot says and it's a pain in the ass trying to figure it out. If only I had paid more attention in class like Evelyn had, maybe I could have talked him outta this. Either that or joined him for a second before digging a knife in his back for trying to kill me and my sister and the others. Don't know how much good that would be though since the son of a bitch is immortal but it still could have been fun watching him trying to pull it out and not being able to reach it. It would be hilarious. I might just have to do that. Now, how do I get out of this little jam?~  
>Evy's screaming dragged Erika out of her thoughts. "Evy, shut up! This isn't the time to be freaking out!"<p>

"Erika! We have to get out of here! He could start the ritual any moment now! We have to-" She was cut off with a croaking sound and they both turned their heads, watching as more mummy priests decided to join their little party.

"Stay away from her!" Erika cried, struggling against her bonds as the priests knelt around Evy and her table. Imhotep moved towards her with the Book of the Dead. "Leave her alone! Use me instead! Please!"

Imhotep looked at the woman to his right for a moment as she lowered her head, fear running through her. Her sister was about to be used to bring some dead woman back to life and here she was, able to do nothing to save her. How could she be so weak to not be able to save her sister? Not only that, but Imhotep was the man she had been seeing in her dreams for years now; even before all of this started. Why she had been seeing him though, she had no idea why. Nothing made sense anymore and here she was, unable to do anything to fix it.

Imhotep opened the book and Evy began to cry for help as Erika yanked on her chains even harder. The priests were chanting as Imhotep read from the book. Erika tried not to watch as she struggled on the chains but it was hard to pull her eyes away. Especially as the creepy, blue-gray liquid rose up from the pool in the middle of the floor and floated over to the dead body beside Evy. The female mummy took a deep breath and let out a groan. Evy let out another scream as Imhotep raised a knife above his head to stab her.

Erika gave out another plea to leave her sister alone when someone cut them off. Erika let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her brother at the top of the stairs, holding a golden book.

"The Book of Amun-Ra! I found it, guys! I found it!"

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**It's a bird…a stork!**_

"**Open the book Jonathan!" **Evy cried. "It's the only way to kill him. You have to open the book and read the inscription!"

"Well," Jonathan replied. "I can't open it. It's locked or something." It dawned on the elder brother. "I need the key!"

"It's in his robes!" Erika told him as Imhotep began to walk up the stairs towards her brother. Jonathan took off running just in time for Rick to pop up and start freeing Evy. Erika yanked on her own chains again.

"Needing some help?"

Timothy's voice made Erika jumped and she sighed in relief. "Please and Thank you."

Erika gave another sigh of relief as Timothy cut her chains off and she rubbed her raw wrists. "Thank you," She glanced around, looking for the others as Rick got his ass kicked. "Where are the others?"

"The three of them are…having a bunch of mummies to take care of on their own." He answered her as he frowned. Erika could tell that he was worried about his sister so she decided to keep her mouth shut and turn back to look for Jonathan who was still on the run from Imhotep. Timothy turned to Rick himself and shook his head as he watched one of the mummies threaten to drop a tombstone on top of the other man before his feet were cut off.

"Cocky bastard," Timothy sighed, moving forward to help his friend to his feet.

"What now?" Erika asked. "How do we defeat this guy? He's immortal and there's no way in hell we're going to get close enough to get the key out of his robes."

"Let me think," Rick told her.

Tim turned to the woman beside her. "Do you know how to fight?"

Erika looked at him like he was crazy. "After all this time, don't you think you'd know the answer to that question?"

"Well," Timothy placed one of the golden swords that he had in her hands. "Now's a good time to learn."

Jonathan's voice echoed around the place as he read an inscription off of the cover of the book. Erika, Evy, Timothy, and Rick all froze as doors before them opened and 12 more mummies, soldiers instead of priests this time, marched out with weapons and shields.

(You have to admit that these guys were kinda cool in the first one! Badass as hell!)

"Dammit, Jonathan!" Timothy yelled at the man they couldn't see. "Try helping us win instead of helping us die!"

"I'm sorry!" The man cried back.

"Oh, yeah." Rick sighed as the ancient Medjai got ready to attack. "This keeps getting better and better!"

"Oh, do something, Jonathan." Evy told her brother.

"Me?" The man asked.

"You can command them." Erika told him. "You called them forth so you have to finish the inscription to command them!"

"Right." Jonathan still sounded scared as he hurried to hide some more from the mummies and Imhotep immediately took control and ordered for the four of them to be killed.

It was then that the dead mummy-bitch decided to grab Evy and start attacking her. Erika went to run after the two of them to try and save her sister but with Imhotep's words the Medjai mummies ran forward and attacked them, Timothy guarding her. Three of them jumped across the water and halted before them. Rick gripped his sword as Timothy moved Erika's hands so she gripped her own the right way. Her hands quivered from the weight as Rick gave a roar at the three mummies. They were silent for a moment before dropping their own mouths and returning the favor. Theirs was just more…frightening.

"Uh-uh," Rick shook his head before running away. Timothy went his own way and Erika ducked over behind some statues, hoping that none of the mummies saw her, but it seemed that a few of them had. They went after her and she ran, not sure how she was going to survive this attack when Imhotep's voice hit her again. The only thing she could understand was that name again. Amunet. Why was he still calling her that?

Well, for whatever reason, it stopped the Medjai from attacking her and they just stood there, staring at her for a moment before Timothy gave a cry and jumped out of nowhere, chopping the tow heads off.

"What the hell!" The man growled. "Why didn't they kill you? What did that freak say and will he say the same thing so they won't attack me?"

Erika wanted to smile but this was not the time as he helped her up. "I'm not sure. Things just keep getting-"

"Better and better?" Timothy mocked his friend as the other man continued to run from the Medjai.

"Yeah, you can say that." Erika sighed before the two of them ran off to help Rick. It was good, though. Whenever the two men were about to be hit Erika would jump in their way to where they had to swerve their hit; sometimes that resulted in the stabbing of the own companions.

"I can't figure out this last symbol." Jonathan called out.

"What does it look like?" Erika and Evy cried out together as Timothy whacked a head off of another of the mummies. Erika heard her sister scream and jerked her head around, looking for her.

"It's a, uh, a bird-a stork!" Their brother replied.

The mummy-woman's shrieking sounded again and Evy's answer came out in struggled breaths. "A-Ahmenophus!"

"Oh, yes, I see." Jonathan sounded very pleased before he remembered what was happening.

Erika had taken out one of the mummies on her own as Timothy and Rick took out the others, leaving only four of the twelve alive. Erika was feeling rather proud of herself before she heard her sister scream again. Both and she and Timothy ran to help her, leaving Rick to fend for himself for a second, resulting in the man being kicked down the stairs.

Timothy took off back to help his friend as the remaining four Medjai mummies went to kill him but he was too far away.

"Uh, _Hootash im Ahmenophus_." Jonathan then cried out.

The Medjai halted only mere seconds before Rick's life was about to end and they turned to face Jonathan, refusing to listen to Imhotep as he tried to command them to kill Rick and Timothy.

"Good job, Jonathan!" Erika cried in relief, wiping the sweat off her brow.

Jonathan gave a small smile before giving a harsh look. "_Fa-Kooshka Anck-su-namun_!"

"Anck-su-namun!" Imhotep cried as the Medjai lured from the trio and moved to carry out their orders.

Erika couldn't watch what happened but she heard the woman's cries and Imhotep's growl. Instead, she watched as Imhotep turned to her brother and gripped him by the throat, lifting him off of the ground. She felt a fire burst inside her and she ran forward with a growl with that sword still in her hand. Imhotep's arm fell off, dropping her brother to the ground and making his robe fall off. The mummy turned and looked at her before his other hand whipped around and backhanded her, making her fly back and drop her sword.

Erika didn't see what happened next but she did hear Rick and Timothy's roars before Jonathan placed a hand on her cheek.

"Are you all right, Erika?"

"Yeah," Her cheek was stinging but she brushed that away. "Are you?"

"Don't worry about me," Jonathan seemed pissed off at the mummy now and grabbed the discarded robes. "Let's finish this guy off now." He was silent for a moment. "Here it is!" Jonathan pulled the key out of the robes as Erika picked the golden book back up. "Evy! We've got it!"

Evy immediately ran over to her brother and sister and turned to Rick and Timothy as Erika opened the book. "Keep him busy!" She told them.

Rick and Timothy were thrown across the room again, Rick hitting the wall as Timothy rolled down the sand, ducks flying around his head.

"No problem." Rick groaned before standing again, just resulting in Imhotep giving him a blow to the chest and sent him flying backwards again only to land on Timothy.

"Hurry, Evy! Hurry!" Jonathan cried as the sister traveled through the book.

"You're not helping!" She replied in a sing-song voice.

Erika watched as Imhotep placed a foot on Timothy's throat and lifted Rick up with his hand. She winced as their faces began to turn blue and she ignored what the mummy said. Whether or not this was the man that had been in her dreams before, she was not going to just stand here will he tried to kill them!

Erika ran forward with a growl of her own before she jumped on Imhotep's back like the first time that they had met and pulled back on his head as hard as she could, ripping at his face with her fingernails. She struggled this time as he tried to pull her off with one hand. She bit his arm, forcing him to back off of Rick and Timothy before he could finally grip her with both arms and pull her off just like last time.

Imhotep held her up in the air by her shoulders, staring at her as he said something to her. She couldn't understand it and Evy was too busy looking through the gold book to tell her what he was saying. So, instead of just hanging there, she decided to fight back again and lifted her feet, planting it into his chest. She pushed off of him, doing a backflip before landing on her feet as the mummy stumbled backwards. Erika pulled a surprised face, wondering how she had just done that before glancing back to the enemy at the sound of his voice again. He stared at her as she spoke before holding his hand out to her.

His look was pleading and Erika felt herself slipping. Again, there was just something…

"Oh, I got it!" Evy cried out. "_Kadessh mal. Kadeesh mal._" Imhotep immediately turned away from Erika with a look of horror on his face. Evy turned and glared at him. "_Pared oos. Pared oos._"

A loud roaring and the sound of a whip made them all turn to the stairs as a large blue vortex appeared. The image of men on the back of the horse-drawn chariot caught their attention. Timothy moved quickly and grabbed Erika, moving her out of the way, and they all watched as the chariot ran right through Imhotep. Something seemed to be dragged out of the mummy and he chased a blue version of himself, screaming something as the chariot disappeared back through the blue vortex again.

Everyone began to back away again as Imhotep stomped towards them. Rick looked pissed as he grabbed Timothy's sword. "I thought you said it was gonna kill him!" He growled.

Imhotep gave an angry yell, lunging at Rick but stopped with a grunt as the sword went through him. Erika winced, turning her head away as she refused to look.

"He's mortal." She heard her sister say.

"About freaking time," Timothy grunted as she heard his sword drop from his hands.

Imhotep gave more groans and the splashing made Erika turn back to him with a look of pity as she slowly sunk into that pool of grayish-blue liquid. His skin began to return to the decrypted, gooey mummy they had found almost a week ago as faces and arms in the liquid reached for him. Imhotep gave them all a last look before locking eyes with Erika and speaking one last time. She normally couldn't understand what he was saying but this time she could.

She watched as the mummy finally disappeared again and she bit her lip as her sister told the others what he had said.

"Death…is only the beginning."

"So, what now?" Jonathan asked.

"We go and save my sister now, that's what!" Timothy growled just as the walls started to move.

Rick looked around in horror. "I agree. Time to go!"

Timothy growled again and grabbed Erika's hand, dragging her after him. "I swear to God! It's one bad thing after another! After all of this, I'm not going to have anything to do with the three of you ever again, got it?"

Erika gave a nod. "The same goes to you! Not let's just get out of here!"

The City of the Dead was beginning to fall.

**One more chapter guys! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I hold no claims to this awesome movie. Taylor, Timothy, Erica, and Ammina are only mine. For now ;)**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Goodbye…for now**_

**The first thing that Taylor felt was the rough, nasty feeling of the mummies hands as they tried to claw at her, pulling at her skin and clothes. **She quickly lost her gun and had to shove them off of her but there was just too many of them. She had lost the twins as well, the three of them being carried away from the other due to the mummies that seemed to be coming in endless supplies. Taylor felt like she was being swallowed as she tried to fight them off. She could smell the blood from the bites and scratches that she was enduring and it pissed her off, giving her an extra boost in returning nicks for nicks. She wanted to grab her sword but there wasn't enough room nor time to grab it before more mummies jumped on her, burying her under their undead bodies.

Taylor felt like she was losing before another hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the pile. She glanced up to see Ardeth holding onto her from a hole in the ceiling above them. Ammina was there too, a look of worry completely taken over her face. How the hell the hole got there Taylor didn't know but she sure as hell wasn't complaining as Ardeth and his sister pulled her up.

"Thanks," She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Why did you come after us?" Ammina demanded her friend. "The others need you to help with the girls!"

"I wasn't just going to leave the two of you to fight these monsters on your own!" Taylor told her. "Timothy and Rick are my family but…so are the two of you! I'm not letting three years go down the drain because I was an idiot and didn't believe a curse that you had tried to teach me."

Ammina stared at the woman before her before she jumped on her, hugging her. Taylor closed her eyes and hugged her back. Ardeth watched the two of them for a moment before releasing a single, soft sigh.

"What do we do now?" Ammina asked her brother as the two girls parted. Taylor took a glance at them.

All three of them were hurt. Ammina was bleeding from her head, Ardeth's arms and hands were as well and Taylor had a few on her shoulders and neck herself. They took care of that quickly by tearing their clothes and whatnot to wrap them before turning back to the creatures beneath them.

"Is there a way out of here?" She asked.

"Just one," Ardeth replied. "The way we came."

"That means that we'll have to go back through them," She hung her head. "And how in the hell are we going to do that?"

They were silent for a moment before Ammina lifted her head. "I think…I think that I may have an idea."

"What is it?" Ardeth looked at his sister.

"Well, it'll involve jumping back into the pit of doom, but I think that the three of us can do it." Ammina told them as she pulled something out from behind her.

Taylor blinked. It was a stick of dynamite. "Oh hell no!" she jumped back from the woman like she was the plague. "I am doing nothing that involves suicide!"

"Not suicide," Ammina assured them. "The only ones that will be blown up are the creatures."

Ardeth looked on with interest. "Where did you get it?"

"Jonathan slipped it to me earlier after the plane crash. He said it was a 'last resort', but I think my plan will work."

"And what is this plan?" Taylor asked, sitting back down.

"Quite simple, as long as we can break free from the mummies and make out way to the exit with them following us. Light the dynamite in the doorway and make it collapse on them."

Ardeth and Taylor shared a look. "That might actually work," Taylor grinned. "Not too bad, Ammina. Why couldn't you use that head of yours last time we were in a jiff like this?"

Ammina flushed. "Shut up!"

"Who goes first?" Ardeth decided to ask, looking dawn at the mummies that were still trying to reach for them. Some of them were even beginning to climb on top of the others. Ammina and Taylor shared a sly look before both of them decided to shove the man of the group down into the pit off doom. Ardeth let out a startled sound before a curse in Arabic followed after it. The girls giggled before jumping down at the man.

Their actions seemed to startle the mummies as if they weren't expecting them to jump back down at them but it didn't take too long before they responded with attacks again. They did as they planned. The trio stuck close together as they knocked the mummies off of each other as they struggled towards the end of the pack of enemies. More wounds on the three of them were given, no doubt about that, but neither of them was worried about that. Ammina kept a firm grip on the dynamite as they finally reached the end of the group before taking off down the hall at full pace. The mummies followed right after them, playing into their hands. Right back through the treasure room, through even more rooms and halls. They were like blind dogs following the smell of food. Ammina gave a smirk as the sight of light came to them from the opening they were searching for.

"All right," Ammina pulled out a match and hit it on the wall before lighting the dynamite. "Shall we?" She tossed it on the floor in the middle of the opening and the three rushed outside again. Landing on top of each other in a pile on the sand, they threw their hands over their heads, waiting for the explosion. It seemed to take forever but it finally came, as well as the sound of falling rocks, screams, and moan.

"Ha!" Ammina stood up and screamed at the collapsed doorway. "Take that you undead bastards!" Taylor chuckled at how Ammina took up her own American talk as Ardeth shot his sister a look. The young woman cleared her throat and with a softer voice - "What now?" She asked the two beside her as the sun beat down on them. "Do we go back inside to try and help the others?"

"Hell no," Taylor replied, still breathing hard as she pushed her own body from the sand. "Timothy and Rick can take care of themselves. They'll end up saving the girls so don't worry about it. And Jonathan might not be strong but he is smart…sort of."

Ammina laughed at her friend. "Jonathan is unlike any other man that I have ever met. It's amazing just how strange everyone is from others around the world." She glanced at the sky and gave a sigh. "It's all over. Now we can finally go home."

~Home,~ Taylor sighed, closing her eyes. That word sounded so nice to her, but - ~What would be considered my home?~ She asked herself. ~going back with Timothy and Rick? Or Staying with Ardeth and Ammina?~

The sword of an unsheathing sword drug her from her thoughts and she turned around in time to see Ardeth had drawn his sword and was rushing at her. Fear struck her heart, in many ways, an she barely had enough time to roll out of the way.

"Ardeth!" Ammina's voice cried out as she grabbed her brother's shoulders. "What are you doing? Stop!"

"I am doing what the elders have told me to do," The man answered in a solemn voice.

Ammina stared at her brother in horror as she was pushed aside. She was stunned. She had thought for sure that her brother had refused to do this! Why did everything have to end with death! It wasn't right! It wasn't fair!

Taylor gave a soft laugh as she pushed herself to her feet, her own hand swing over to her own blade at her waist. "So, this is how it's going to be, huh?" Ardeth's reply was another rush and she whipped her blade out, blocking it and knocking it away. Ardeth was going full strength on her, she could tell, an she bit her lip, trying to fight back her fear and tears. She didn't want to do this, but what choice in the matter did she have? Everything that had been created between her and this man over the years was tumbling apart before she even had a chance to tell him how she felt.

But perhaps…it was better if things were never told. With a final decision, Taylor hardened her ears and blocked another of Ardeth's swings.

"I…I don't want to fight you," She tightened her hand on the sword, pushing against the Medjai's harder. "But I…I don't want to die. And I don't plan on dying any time soon, either! I just got my brothers back and I'm not going to leave them behind again. If you want to go ahead and kill me, you're just going to have to try your damn hardest to. I refuse to die!"

Ardeth smiled at her. "Good." He pushed harder back before knocking Taylor's sword out of her hands.

The woman clenched her eyes shut, knowing that she wasn't going to be fast enough to move out of the way of the sword the man was holding this time, and waited for the end to come. Instead, hands slipped into her hair and gripped her head as lips crashed onto hers. She opened her eyes once to look at Ardeth in shock before she returned it. Finally, after longing to do this to this man for the last three years, Taylor could finally do it. This wasn't her first kiss, hell she wasn't even a virgin anymore(thanks to Rick three years ago) but what she was receiving from Ardeth's touch, from his lips, it was a lot different from what she had felt before. No offense, but Rick didn't make Taylor feel like this on that one night that she was feeling from Ardeth in just a kiss.

She had always thought that Ardeth hated her and that her feelings were going to be nothing so she never said anything about it. Ammina had told her that she should have said something constantly but she just never could. But maybe, if she had early…nah. Nothing would have changed. She still would have joined with Timothy and Rick and if Ardeth didn't like that…well, she'll never know what would have happened then.

Taylor pulled back to breath and leaned forward, placing her head on Ardeth's shoulder as he held her. She wanted to keep this moment silent…perfect.

"I want you to return with me but even if you did," Ardeth whispered into her hair after a few moments. "They would still wish for your death. You left and helped bring back Imhotep. They wouldn't accept anything less."

Taylor's eyes opened. He had to keep thinking about that, didn't he? Couldn't he just do something about it? She pulled back from him. "But-"

"Just go with your brother," For a second there, Taylor had forgotten about her brother. "I refuse to kill you or let you die by one of my men's hands. Just go back with your brother." He kissed her hands. "If I had asked…instead of waiting like I did, you might have stayed. If only I hadn't…hadn't waited."

"Waited for what?" Taylor asked him.

"Waited to ask you to marry me." He told her, staring into her eyes. They widened as she gasped. Ardeth traced the scar from her eye to the chin. He remembered when she received that. It should have been his scar, not hers. The woman had protected him even after how foul he had treated her when she first joined them. It was her and Ammina's first mission as Medjai and he had treated her so foul just before; much worse than he would treat the other newbies. But still, she jumped in the way of the blow, taking it for him before turning to make sure that he was okay before she took care of herself. That was when he began to see Taylor as something more than an outsider. "I have been thinking about it for a few months now. I was going to ask, but was just waiting for what would be the right moment and now…now I can never ask." Ardeth lifted his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry."

"How can I not, when you say things like that?" Taylor asked him. "What did you think was going to happen when you said that?"

Ammina watched with a sad feeling as her brother and Taylor continued to talk. It wasn't fair! She could feel the pain the two of them were going through. She had felt it over the years since she had rescued Taylor from the ruined city three years ago. And now when they finally admitted everything to each other, they were being torn apart because of the stupid elders that they had to take care of.

Like Nazareth says, 'Love Hurts'.

(XXDD. I couldn't help it. That song kicks ass! Look it up!)

Ammina took a step forward to speak but she was stopped as the ground began to shake. Instead – "What's going on?" Came out of her mouth. The city began to collapse around them.

"Holy crap!" Taylor's voice was full of surprise. "They actually did it. They actually defeat him. How in the hell did they do that?"

"You can ask them later," Ammina yelled as she grabbed both of their hands. "Let's get outta here before we're smushed to death!"

The two of them seemed to agree with her and the three of them took off, dodging through the falling walls and jumping over the holes in the sand that decided to sneak up on them as they made their way to escape. Taylor couldn't help but find herself praying that Timothy and the others were all still okay and that they were getting out of the collapsing city themselves. The feeling was in the pit of her stomach, twisting and turning as they turned back to look at the city as it continued to fall. A few camels had decided to join them and one of them was nudging her with its nose but she ignored it. Her mind was on nothing but her brothers until Ardeth's hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to look at him to see him pointing off to the left. She followed him and felt tears of relief flood her eyes at the sight of five other people standing by camels of their own, watching the city as well. Taylor didn't even bother to get on a camel. She took off running across the sand.

Ardeth and Ammina shared a look before they grabbed camels and hurried after her. Ammina gave a sigh and watched as Ardeth leaned down and grabbed Taylor, amazingly pulling her up onto the camel in front of him. Her brother may have seemed harsh and cruel to others but he was anything but. And Taylor had found that…just in time to be ripped from him. If only there was something that she could do…

Jonathan screamed as Ardeth's hand landed on his shoulder and the trio gave a laugh before Timothy and Erika jumped on Taylor after she had dropped from his camel, knocking her to the sand.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Erika cried. "When Timothy told me what the three of you had done-"

"Oh! Thank you. Thank you very much." Jonathan rubbed his chest, trying to calm his beating heart as Ammina slid off of her camel and hugged the man herself, thanking him for saving them from Imhotep.

Ardeth was grinning. "You have earned the respect of and gratitude of me and my people." He told them all.

"Yes, well," Jonathan chuckled. "It was nothing." He was blushing under Ammina's touch.

"May Allah smile upon you always." He gave some kind of salute to them and Jonathan returned it. "And…yourself."

"You should all come back some time," Ammina grinned as she gave them all hugs goodbye. "It would be grand to see you again."

"If we ever do," Erika sighed, getting off of Taylor. "I doubt that it'll be any time soon."

Ammina nodded her head. "I can understand that."

Timothy looked up at Ardeth for a moment before looking back to his sister and back at the other man. He was silent for a moment before holding his hand out. Ardeth stared at him for a moment before returning it, knowing that Timothy was thanking him for not following his people's orders.

"You're not so bad after all, Ardeth. And I thank you for taking care of my sister for the last three years. I would have had her back if it wasn't for you. And the next time that we come across a mummy we won't bring him back to life, all right?"

Ammina gave a chuckle as his last comment as she got back onto her camel. "Well, if you can do that then you'll be fine on your own without us."

Timothy shoved his hands in his pockets with a grin as Ardeth clicked his tongue and he and his sister headed out into the desert again.

"Yes, anytime." Jonathan sighed.

"Stay out of trouble." Rick called after him.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Evy asked Taylor as she gazed after him.

Taylor shook her head. "I've said all that I've needed to say. To say anything more would just make it harder."

Timothy wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything that fit the feeling so instead he just placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She gave him a smiled.

"They're just…leaving us here." Jonathan sighed and then gave a sad chuckle. "Well, I guess we go home empty-handed…again."

"I wouldn't say that." Rick and Timothy said together. Rick because moments later he and Evy kissed and Timothy because he was grinning, thinking about all the gold that he had stuffed in his pockets from the gold room.

"Oh, please!" Jonathan rolled his eyes, turning away from Rick and his sister's make-out. "How 'bout you, darling?" He walked over to his camel and pulled her face down. "Would you like a little kissy-wissy?" The camel grunted in his face and Jonathan waved a hand. "Whoo! Oh."

"Smell bad, huh?" Erika grinned at her brother. Don't worry Jonnie, you always have me."

Jonathan gave a smile to his sister. "Yeah, I will, won't I?"

"The two of us, too!" Taylor took a step towards them.

"You plan on keeping in touch?" Erika asked them.

"Oh hell yeah!" She and her brother said together. "Rick is like our brother, after all. And besides, after this little adventure I seriously doubt I'll ever be able to get you guys out of my head."

"Same here," Erika agreed with a laugh as she grabbed her own camel. "That's good then. The four of us can go on other adventures. I've always wanted to go to Greece, once."

"How about Japan?" Taylor wondered. "Or maybe even America again one day. See where we came from, you know?"

"Let us know," Jonathan grinned as they all got on their camels. "We might just go with you."

And so, they all started their journey back home, riding their camels all off into the sunset. Taylor paused for one moment and glanced back at the two figures she saw heading off into the desert again. They were far away now, barely visible for her. She gave a small smile.

~Goodbye…for now~

**Please Review!**


	21. Read Me Updates!

Another one bites the dust!

Nice! It took a little longer than I thought but with school and work in the way it's understandable. I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing and yes, The Sequel will be made!

Speaking of which, here's what's coming up.

**Pirates of the Caribbea: On Stranger Tides: **People have been dying for this Sequel and so, here it is. I will be starting it this week. FYI, if you haven't seen the movie yet, don't get mad at me for spoiling for you!

**Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children: **Holy Crap it's finally here! It took forever! I will be finished with the original Final Fantasy game soon, probably during POTC4 so it will be here after, or during, the Rush Sibling's fourth return :)

**Mortal Kombat: **(I actually haven't seen this movie since I was a child and it came on one night and I was just like – Whoa! How did I miss this! XD. Yes, these are based off the two movies(the 2nd one will be done too) so be ready for some Karate and whatnot!)

**The Mummy Returns **(Yes! I'm gonna enjoy this one too! And the ending is going to be a big surprise for all of them! And don't worry, the Scorpion King is on the list as well guys ;))

**Silent Hill **(Now, this is going to be more of a comedy/horror thing. There's no romance involved in this one. Again just comedy and it's gonna be awesome! Lol

**Mortal Kombat 2** This one is going to be a little bit different from the actually story of the film. I HATED the fact that Johnny cage died like he did so that's definitely going to change ;)

**Scorpion King** This film will be another one that I'm going to enjoy writing so much. Just thinking about what I'm going to do with Dwayne Johnson just sends shivers down my spine ;)

**Alice in Wonderland **This one is based off of the one with Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter. I loved how he did it( though I kept seeing Sweeney Todd in the place seeming as how it's the same actor, XD).

**Alien Vs. Predator: **Finally! Some damn Xenomorph action! I love those guys! Everyone sees them as the badguys but they're trust trying to survive, man! That's like, hating Lions, Tigers, and Bears(oh my, XD)

**Lord of the Rings: **Yes, finally the Triloigy of Legend has joined us! About freakin' time, right guys? I'm REALLY gonna enjoy this one. This is the story that got me started writing in the first place! ;)

Of course that's not all of the movies that I want to do, but I'm not going to list all 50 of them, yes, 50, so you'll just have to wait.

Just a little FYI: The Jurassic Park Series, the rest of the Alien Series, and the X-men series will be in this list, but I just wanted to give you a few of the movies that I planned on writing for you so keep your eyes peeled and waiting for them!

I hope to see you all back for my stories whether they be movies, games, or anime!

**XOXO,**

**HiddenXEmotion**


	22. It has begun

_**My friends, The Mummy Returns has begun :) Thank you for your patience. **_


End file.
